When It Happens
by Exo-Politics522
Summary: Jasper Hale is a lonely vampire living in Montana. What happens when he meets his "Blood Singer?"
1. My new beginning

**My Life, My Pain, My Struggles**

**Okay. So this is a story about Jasper (Obviously). This is basically about what I think would happen if Jasper never met the Cullens, and never met Alice. This takes place around the time ****New Moon**** takes place.**

**Dislcaimer: I do not own Twilight; Stephenie Meyer does. This was created 'cause I felt like entertaining myself and other readers.**

**Happy Reading! :)**

**--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Jasper's pov (It will be for the whole story, by the way)**

I sighed, looking at the scars that I had received fighting in that war with Maria. Once I thought about her, it kind of stung for a while. I hated her so much.

I walked out of the small cottage I lived in. I took a breath of fresh air. It smelled so _good_. I was living in a place near Helena, Montana. But I lived in the woods.

Well, I wasn't in any covens, but I didn't want to feed off of humans anymore. So I decided to live among them, go to high school with them. Of course, I would move somewhere else after I graduated from Helena High School.

I would be starting my school life tommorrow. I would be in my Sophomore year. I was changed into a vampire when I was twenty years old, so I would have to tell the faculty and other people that I just looked mature for my age. Today was Sunday, December third. It was snowing outside. I loved the snow. It smelled good, in my opinion.

The last place I stayed in was Vermont. I had to move here, though, because there was someone.... whose scent had attracted me. I didn't want to lose control, so I'd decided to move here. Since then, everything has been perfect.

I am actually around over one hundred years old or something. I didn't keep track, but I never age because of my vampirism. I never will age. And I hate that;That I won't lead a normal life.

Montana was perfect because it had deer, rabbits, and other creatures in the forest I could hunt to quench my thirst for blood. I had to take all precautions for tommorrow.

I smelled the scent of deer in the air. I followed the scent. Deer is my favorite (**A/N: I honestly don't know if it is. Sorry)**.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The next day, I entered the main office of Helena High School. I walked up to the secretary's desk.

"How may I help you?" she asked kindly, obviously staring at me up and down. This woman looked to be around her mid thirties. Her name was Ms. MacEntire. Yet she was still staring at me. What the hell? Did I have something on my face?

"Yes," I replied quietly because vampires had very high-pitched voices. "I'm the new student in the class of 2011. I'm in the Sophomore year, and my name is Jasper Whitlock."

"Oh! Um, here's your schedule! Have a nice day!"

Blushing, she gave me my schedule, looking very embarrassed. If I didn't hunt yesterday, God knows what I'd do because of that blush on her face. I was a monstrosity, a beast in human form. I shouldn't even exist. I should've just walked away from Maria, Nettie, and Lucy when I had the chance. And because I didn't, I was changed into _this_.

I thanked Ms. MacEntire softly and walked out of the main office. First I had Biology, Algebra, Chemistry, Spanish, and then I had Lunch. After Lunch, I had Art class, Theology (Why did I have that?!), and then History.

'Well, here it goes,' I thought. I silently walked to Biology, not interacting with any humans, but earning a lot of stares from them. I snickered as I heard a couple of girls giggle as I walked their way.

I entered Homeroom and took a seat at one of the desks. I sat as far away from the humans as possible. The teacher, Mr. Smittie, turned to all of us, and stood up from his desk.

"Class," he began, "we have a new student today. His name is Jasper Whitlock. Please treat him kindly. Jasper, please introduce yourself to the other students."

I stood up, earning stares from everyone. A couple of girls swooned and some boys, who were probably their boyfriends, glared at me. I was about to laugh my ass off at that moment, but succeeded easily in keeping a straight face.

"Hello," I muttered. I sat down right away. Some girls giggled and some guys laughed at me.

"Wow. What a wimp," I heard some boy whisper. Ha! As if I _can't_ hear them. I hate humans. They're annoying and they always tempt my thirst.

"Well," Mr. Smittie sighed. "I guess I'll do role call."

I found out that there were two girls out today. Their names were Elise Rose and Tia Ryan.

The bell rang soon after and I walked to Biology.


	2. Encountering another vampire

**My Life, My Pain, My Struggles**

**Okay. So this is a story about Jasper (Obviously). This is basically about what I think would happen if Jasper never met the Cullens, and never met Alice. This takes place around the time ****New Moon**** takes place.**

**Dislcaimer: I do not own Twilight; Stephenie Meyer does. This was created 'cause I felt like entertaining myself and other readers.**

**Happy Reading! :)**

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Jasper's pov**

Biology was _not_ entertaining at all... Well, actually, why would I think it would be? School sucks. I shouldn't even _have_ to go to history class. After all, I was alive during some of the events that happened, like the war I fought in when I was sixteen years old in human years. Obviously I would know all about it, and yet, we were beginning to learn it on the first day. The first freakin' day. What the hell?

I angrily walked down the hall, not looking where I was going, and bumped into a girl that was in most of my classes. Her name was Elise Rose, and she was late today. She was marked absent by Mr. Smittie.

Elise Rose looked different from the other girls in my classes. She had raven-black hair, that I guessed was natural, and beautiful sky blue eyes. She had skin that was pale, but wasn't as pale as mine was. She was short, whereas the other girls in my classes were tall and lanky. Her black hair went down to mid-back. She wore no makeup at all, unlike the other girls. The other girls always dressed in pink and wore skirts and all that frilly crappy stuff, but Elise wore a black tee-shirt with a long-sleeved white shirt underneath, black skinny jeans to go with it, and black converse sneakers. I myself, personally liked that kind of style. I usually wore clothes that weren't too colorful.

"Sorry," I muttered, my southern accent still very pronounced. She didn't blush unlike most of the other girls would. Not to be conceited, but I found that kind of surprising. I've been earning a lot of stares from the girls and the gay guys here. Another thing I hated about being a vampire was that the majority of humans found us all beautiful and absolutely alluring. I don't get it.

"Sorry," she returned the apology. I was surprised at that, too. No one spoke to me at all today. "Hey, aren't you that new student here, Jasper Whitlock?"

"Yes." Christ, when could I just _leave_? If only they could understand.... Elise's blood is especially tempting my policy to _not_ drink any human blood at all. I hated it. I hated a lot of things. Humans especially.

"Oh. Well, welcome to the boonies and to the hellhole." And with that, she walked away. I noticed that she had some kind dark, gothic atmosphere going on. When she left, I could feel waves of sarcasm and.... sadness? What was she sad for? What, the new student just bumped into her and she just had to walk away? What the Christ?

I laughed a little at what she'd said before she left. _Welcome to the boonies. _No one I knew ever put it like that before. And she was right, school is a hellhole. Maybe after I graduate and go to college, I'll just settle down for a while.

I walked across the parking lot to the bus stop. I had a car that really stood out. It was a black corvette. But I was in my Sophomore year, and the faculty and other students would question me about having a car. I was supposed to be sixteen years old when I'm posing as a human. But, as I said earlier, I'm really a hundred and fifty years old, maybe a little older. I lost track.

As I walked by, I heard some girls in the other Sophomore class gossip across the parking lot. One was blonde, one was a red-head, and the other had black hair.

"Hahaha! I heard that Elise Rose is trying to flirt with that new student, Jasper Whitlock. Good luck to her. She's not even pretty, but he's hot," Blondie scoffed.

"Isn't she depressed or something?" Red giggled. Ugh. Did they even _know_ Elise?

"Jasper's too good-looking for her. I think she cuts herself. She always comes into homeroom with random contusions or whatever," the black-haired girl shared. I recognized her as Tia Ryan. She came late to school as well. She seemed really snobby.

"You must be ashamed to be her cousin, Tia," Red sneered. I assume that Tia is the blondie. I was right.

"Yeah, she's freakin' pathetic. She's so embarrassing to be related to. Elise is such a pain in the ass," Tia scoffed. I could feel waves of annoyance coming off of her and the others.

I rolled my eyes and continued walking to the bus stop. I had enough of their gossip. The bus eventually came and I entered, putting in sixty cents in the coin slot.

Then I smelled it. There was another vampire on the bus. I followed the scent and it turns out it was a male vampire with bronze hair and golden eyes **(A/N: You guessed it- it's Edward!)**.

I took a seat next to him. He stared at me for a while, then smiled at me.... uh, what the hell? I tried to smile back, but couldn't find myself to do it.

"Hello," he greeted me.

"Uh... Hi," I replied. "Wait- who are you? Are you a.... vampire?" I whispered the last sentence so that no one else could hear.

"Yes. You are, too," he replied knowingly. "My name is Edward Cullen. What's your name?"

"Jasper. Jasper Whitlock."

"Oh. Nice to meet you. Do you mind if I hunt in this area for a while?"

"No. It's only me here, but keep as far away from _them_ as possible."

"Of course." I could sense genuine sincerity radiating off of him.

This 'Edward Cullen' guy was getting on my nerves. I got up from my seat because this was my stop. I had a feeling I'd see more of Edward Cullen.

I got off the bus. I was right next to a convinient store. I headed for the woods. I ran, and I could run really fast, to my cottage. It wasn't too small, but it was medium. It seemed large for just one person to be living there.

I entered my cottage and sighed. A lot has happened today. I really needed to hunt really badly.


	3. Give me blood, give me gallons of it

**My Life, My Pain, My Struggles**

**Okay. So this is a story about Jasper (Obviously). This is basically about what I think would happen if Jasper never met the Cullens, and never met Alice. This takes place around the time ****New Moon**** takes place.**

**Dislcaimer: I do not own Twilight; Stephenie Meyer does. This was created 'cause I felt like entertaining myself and other readers.**

**Happy Reading! **------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

After I finished hunting, I heard a scream. A female scream, actually. I ran to see what the hell happened now. What the hell would someone, especially a woman, be doing in the middle of the woods during winter? Did they _have _a life? Did they know how _dangerous_ it could be for a woman, or for anyone, to be out here with a predator in the woods? How stupid could they be?

Ah, hell. When I reached a clearing, following the scent of a human, I saw _that_ girl lying unconscious in the snow. It was Elise Rose, and her leg was covered in blood. Okay... this would be really risky, and she's lucky that I just hunted and that I'm feeling a little sympathy right now, so I gently carried her to a local clinic that was only about five to ten minutes away by foot. She would freak when she wakes up, but I'm not going to worry about that right now.

I decided to call the parents in a little bit once I got to the clinic. Once I got to the clinic, one of the nurses saw us and rushed of to us. She looked as if she was middle-aged or something.

"Oh my gosh! What happened?!" she gasped.

"I don't know what happened to her. I found her in the woods unconscious. I don't know her personally, I just go to the same high school as her," I replied.

"Well, I'm not as strong as you are, dear, so could you please just place her on a bed in that empty room over there?" the nurse asked. I nodded as she pointed to a room that was supposedly empty.

I, very gingerly, placed Elise on the empty bed. A doctor entered the room. He looked rather elderly and he looked very stern. I could tell he was not a person to mess with, even though I am much, much stronger than anyone in this clinic. This doctor was really intimadating...

"Excuse me Sir, but do you know this girl's number or her last name?" the doctor asked.

"I don't know her number, but I know her last name."

"Okay. Then can you please use the telephone book and call her parents or guardian using the receptionist's phone?"

"Yes."

I walked out of the room and walked into the receptionist's office, asking the receptionist if I could use the telephone and the telephone book. The receptionist allowed me to use both.

I opened the telephone book and looked up the last name, Rose. There was one result: Rose, Robert.

I called the number and a male voice, who was probably Robert Rose, answered. "Hello?"

"Hello. My name is Jasper Whitlock. Are you Elise Rose's father?"

"Yes," he replied angrily. Damn, this guy sounded pissed off. I did _not_ want angry parents yelling at me for something that wasn't my fault. Not today, not ever.

"She injured her leg and she's at the local clinic, Helena clinic. Can you posssibly pick her up when she's awake? Elise is unconscious right now, but the doctor says she should be awake in about three hours," I said. I attempted using my ability to easily influence others on this guy to just calm down. Hopefully, he will be. Right now, it was 6:30 p.m.

"Yeah, Fine, whatever. Bye." Okay. The man still sounded dangerous before he hung up, but whatever. I don't know about those Roses.... they're all so strange...

The doctor asked me to stay at the clinic until Elise woke up. I unwillingly obliged. I did it only because these people, although I hated to admit it, had authority over me.

I hated this place. It smelled of _blood_. The one thing that tempted me above all else. That was another reason, and also the main reason, why I didn't want to stay here. And Elise's blood was especially tempting me. If I ever got too close to her, if I ever bumpted into her again when she was injured, my mouth could easily just be brushing against that neck of her's.... I wondered what it would be like, tasting her blood.... the ectasy of that bite... I remembered the alluring scent of her blood. It was wonderful.

Wait. I'm not going to think like that ever again. That will never happen and I will never allow myself to do it. If I ever lost control and just drank human blood again, I would never forgive myself. I would attempt suicide.

I just sat there, thinking. An hour had gone by since I'd called Elise's father. I wondered what that guy's problem was. It wasn't like I'd brought Elise back to my place, alone. I would never be able to do that. It would never happen. After today's fiasco, I decided I would just avoid Elise.

It seemed like hours had gone by when one of the nurses told me that Elise was awake and that I should check in one her. I sighed. Why was I the one who had to check in on her?

I walked into the room where Elise was sleeping.

"What are you doing here?" she asked. I almost laughed at the expression she wore on her face, but I still sensed her sadness. I don't like to butt into other people's lives, so I'm not going to bother thinking about her feelings.

"That's a nice way of greeting someone. Hello to you too. Anyways, I found you bloody and unconscious on the forest floor. What the bloody hell were you doing there, may I ask?"

"Oh... Um, long story. Shit. I broke my leg, huh?" she muttered.

"Yes. Yes, you did break it. There's a cast on it now. Be careful not to walk on it. You'll have to use crutches. Your father's going to pick you up in about an hour," I told her. "I can see that you don't want to tell me why you were in the woods and what happened, so I won't pry... or at least I won't _now_."

She shuddered. "Crap. Dad's picking me up?! He's going to be really angry at me.... Dammit."

"Watch the language."

"Why? You're swearing too."

"That's true, but it's still unpleasant hearing it from a lady."

"Lady? What are you talking about? I'm just a girl."

"Oh well. I do as I want, and I say what I want."

"Sure..."

This little brat was starting to get on my nerves. I said nothing and sat down on a chair.

I could feel waves of annoyance and anger radiating off of her. What the hell was her freakin' problem? I don't care about my policy to not butt into other people's lives, I'm just going to ask what her problem is. I don't care.

"Why are you sad all the time?" I asked. Elise frowned. God, she was really hard to get along with.

"I don't know what you mean," she replied stubbornly.

I rolled my eyes. "Yes, you do know what I mean. Okay, now will you stop being so damn difficult and answer the damn question?"

"No."

I said nothing and just sat there. She just kept staring at me. What the freakin' hell? I really, truly do hate humans. I really flippin' do. It would be so much easier if their instincts told them to stay the hell away from me. If only they would know that I'm a predator, and they're my prey.


	4. Edward Cullen is regretful

**My Life, My Pain, My Struggles**

**Okay. So this is a story about Jasper (Obviously). This is basically about what I think would happen if Jasper never met the Cullens, and never met Alice. This takes place around the time ****New Moon**** takes place. But why did Edward leave then? Well, let's find out in the story.**

**Dislcaimer: I do not own Twilight; Stephenie Meyer does. I don't own any songs or books mentioned, either. They belong to their rightful owners. This was created because I felt like entertaining myself and other readers.**

**Happy Reading! **------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**Jasper's pov**

Elise's father finally got to the clinic, so I left. God, what the hell took him so long? He looked like he was about to attack me when he got to the clinic, though. I didn't care. I could easily beat the crap out of him. Believe me, I could.

I was now inside my house. I was bored to death. Well, at least I had an Ipod. I lay down on the bed even though It's literally impossible for me to get _any_ sleep at all. I listened to the "Turkish March" by Wolfgang Armadeus

Mozart. Mozart was one of my favorite classical composers. Classical is my favorite music genre, rock being my second favorite. I hated rap.

I mean, what the hell is that crap? All you have to do is rhyme. It's like they're writing poetry, only poetry is much better and rap makes my ears bleed. Well, not literally, but I wouldn't be surprised if it actually happened to me.

I started to read from where I left off in The Stand by Stephen King. It was a really good book, and I was nearly finished with it. I only had another

thirty-something pages to it.

Then I heard something outside. I heard footsteps outside. I practically flew outside the door. Then I sulked. It was that Edward Cullen guy.

"Hey," was all he said. He just stood there in front of me, like he was expecting something.

"Yeah, hey... Look, what the hell do you want? If you want to hunt, hunt somewhere else. I'm trying to read and relax. What are you even doing in Helena, anyways?"

"That's none of your buisiness," he replied. "There's only you here, so there is enough food to go around."

"Whatever. It is _exactly _my buisiness, if you want to hunt here. You come from a coven, am I right?"

"Yes. I came from a coven. I come from the Olympic Coven. I left, though, because there was a girl whose blood I thirsted for. I eventually became her boyfriend, which resulted in her nearly being murdered by James, a vampire who is from the American nomads. He was thirsting for her blood as well. I loved her, I really did. But I put her in so much danger, and my family and I had to leave. That caused us to seperate. So that's how I'm here now...."

"Well, if you truly love her, why don't you go back to her? From the way it sounds, this girl truly loved you as well. Go back to her."

"But I can't," he protested. "This girl is a danger magnet. I put her in even more danger."

"Well, you saved her as well. Now hunt and go," I commanded him, using my charisma to persuade him to go. He hesitantly did.

I sighed and entered my house. It was now nearly 4:00 in the morning.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I almost laughed my ass off in gym watching the other students in my gym class play basketball. Some of the boys were staring at the girls with their _perfect_ bodies. I could sense waves of lust radiating off of those boys. I also almost laughed my ass off watching two kids who clearly couldn't play basketball.

Some of the girls, however, were watching and snickering at Elise, who was sitting on the bleachers with her broken leg. How freaking cruel. I instantly recognized the girls as Tia, red, and the black-haired girl.

The guys on my team cheered when I easily got the basketball in the hoop. Another point for our team. I was the one getting all the shots, though. I wish they would stop depending on me so much... I was getting pissed off.

I glanced at Tia, Red, and the black-haired girl. Tia smiled suggestfully and

waved at me. I just gave her the evil eye. Red and the black-haired girl shuddered, but Tia just giggled. God, she was _really_ pissing me off.

I hesitantly walked up to Elise. Her sadness was really.... annoying, I guess you could say. I wonder if there's a way to ask people to not be sad? Well, now would be the time to ask that, but I'm too polite to actually ask her, I to her would be risky. Her blood sings to me.

"Hey, are you all right?" I asked softly. She looked up. Her eyes were really... beautiful. They were like sky blue or something. But one bite out of her and turning her into a vampire, those beautiful blues would be a hideous red.

"Yes. I never got to say it, but thank you for carrying me to the clinic. I didn't mean to be a hassle."

Whoa. That surprised me. I looked around because it just got so quiet. Everyone in the gym was staring at us like we were lepers. What the hell? Can't I just strike up a conversation with a normal person for once? Can't I have a life if I want to? Well, I guess not. It was wrong for me to think that I could. If I befriended _anyone_ here, I would be putting them in danger. I hated what I was, and normally I just hated humans.

"Ah, it's all right. You weren't being a hassle, and I was happy to do it," I replied. Then Elise looked around and scowled.

"I don't think you should try to talk to me. Other people might get angry that you don't talk to them. After all, you're all what they've been talking about lately. You are practically a celebrity."

I laughed softly. "Let them get angry. I don't care. Trust me, I'm not so wonderful after you get to know me. But it's fun talking to you," I joked.

And actually, after I said that, she blushed... a little. And that was much more tempting than how it was a few moments ago. But that blush looked lovely.

"Sorry, I have to go back to playing basketball," I said quickly and hauled my ass away to where the boys were playing basketball. So, being the rude asshole I always was, I left the poor girl confused. But it was for her own well-being.

"Hey, trying to hit it off with the goth girl? Is that your type? You're so weird," Rob Marsh, a boy in all of my classes who was usually a rude bastard, sneered. I just remembered he was Tia Ryan's boyfriend. What a freakin' coincidence. A jerk deserves another jerk.

I said nothing, but I kicked his ass at basketball. He was, after all, on the other team. What could I do about that?

A few minutes later, the bell rang. I headed off to History class. Yet again, I'm going to ask myself why the hell I have to go. I _was_ freakin' history! Christ, I was in the Confederate States army during the Civil War. Well, I couldn't skip classes yet, because I wasn't allowed to drive yet. So I would have to wait until I was in my Junior year. And that was another year from now. Well, that's not too bad, I guess.

Just my luck. We were studying the Civil War in History Class. Call me the teacher's pet. Ms. Sanborne was already all over me. She just loved me because I knew so much about the Civil War. Well, what do you expect? Huh?

After History got over, I walked to the bus station. I sighed in relief as I got on the bus. There was _no_ Edward Cullen today. That was a good sign. Maybe he went back to his coven?

I got up for an elderly man. He needed the seat more than I did. So I just stood in the bus, earning stares from everyone there.

I stood there for another fifteen minutes until the bus reached my stop. I got off the bus and walked home.


	5. Best friends forever

**My Life, My Pain, My Struggles**

**Okay. So this is a story about Jasper (Obviously). This is basically about what I think would happen if Jasper never met the Cullens, and never met Alice. This takes place around the time ****New Moon**** takes place. But why did Edward leave then? Well, let's find out in the story.**

**Dislcaimer: I do not own Twilight; Stephenie Meyer does. I don't own any songs or books mentioned, either. They belong to their rightful owners. This was created because I felt like entertaining myself and other readers.**

**Happy Reading! **------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I started from where I left off in The Stand. One thing I didn't get about Harold, the character who was in love with Franny. Why did he just let that Stu Redmond guy that took Franny away from him? I mean, I'd fight if I couldn't be with someone I loved. But I never loved someone before, and that Harold character was a coward turned evil.

About five minutes later, I finished the book. Luckily, today was Friday. Maybe I could visit Peter and Charlotte over the weekend? It wouldn't take me long to get to where they lived. I had heard that they were staying in Estes Park, Colorado temporarily, and that they'd be staying there for another two weeks or so before they would move on. Nomads such as them migrated constantly; They didn't stay in one place for too long.

Peter, Charlotte, and the two other American Nomads wouldn't mind me vistiting them on such short notice. Peter and I were best friends; we survived the Civil War. We also survived the wrath of Maria. Peter and Charlotte said I was free to go visit them whenever I wanted. I said the same goes to them.

They know that I'm in Helena now. I know that they're staying in a hotel in Estes Park called the Overlook Hotel. Funny, they chose the hotel because they read The Shining by Stephen King. And yes, we're all Stephen King fanatics. Call us crazy.

I packed my messanger's bag with two different pairs of clothes, a book called The Watchers by Dean Koontz. I'd already finished it, but it was a good book. I was willing to read it again. I packed my Ipod, and I was good to go.

I locked the door even though it didn't seem likely that someone would be willing to break into a tiny cottage that was located in the middle of the woods in Helena.

I started my car drive to Estes Park, Colorado. Thankfully I had a corvette that disabled speeding radars. Well, if I wasn't back by Monday, which I doubted, I would just have to tell the homeroom teacher that I was sick with a stomach bug. Peter and the other American Nomads didn't understand why I prefered animal blood over human blood.

Well, I would obviously prefer the blood that sung to me over anything else. And that blood belonged to Elise. I hated that. If I harmed one hair on her head, I would feel so guilty about it. I mean, Elise obviously means so much more to other people than she probably does to me. She was a daughter, a cousin (Though her cousin is a bitch and doesn't appreciate her), and maybe a sister.

To take that away from those people... I'd never forgive myself. And the only thing she meant to me as was.... prey. Yeah, and that's pathetic. When I had first heard of "Blood singers," I was fascinated, but now I'm not. If my teeth pierced Elise's mouth just _once_, she would be a vampire, like me. But I don't think she could be a monstrosity... No, she was too.... innocent. Beauty like that couldn't be wasted. Not ever.

I sighed and stopped thinking about that topic. I picked a Green Day CD and put it in the built-in CD player. I played the song "Holiday." Sometimes, when people find out what kind of music, they think I'm a freak. Musically. They always tell me, 'Oh, you're so weird! You like both alternative rock _and_ classical music. Those genres are polar opposites! And classical is so archaic!'

Well, all I have to say in response is 'Screw you.' I listen to what I want when I want. I should have the freedom of listening to what kind of music I want to.

Finally, after hours of driving, I arrived at the Overlook Hotel. Well, here it goes.


	6. The hunt

**My Life, My Pain, My Struggles**

**Okay. So this is a story about Jasper (Obviously). This is basically about what I think would happen if Jasper never met the Cullens, and never met Alice. This takes place around the time ****New Moon**** takes place.**

**Dislcaimer: I do not own Twilight; Stephenie Meyer does. This was created 'cause I felt like entertaining myself and other readers.**

**Happy Reading! :)**

**--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Jasper's pov**

I walked into the lobby of the Overlook hotel. I pulled my cell phone out of my pocket. I dialed Peter's cell number.

"Hello? Jasper?" Peter's rough voice answered.

"Yeah, Peter. It's me. Um, I'm in the Overlook Hotel Lobby. I know you're staying here, and I just thought I'd pay you a visit."

"Oh. Okay. Hold on. I'll be down in the lobby in a minute. Bye."

"Bye."

Before I knew it, Peter was in the lobby. He walked up to me, where I was sitting on a lounge chair.

"Hey, come with me. Our room is room 237, on the second floor. Come on," he said.

So I followed him to the elevator, to the second floor. We entered the room 237.

Inside, Mary, Charlotte, and Randall were sitting on one bed, watching a movie. They all looked up at me briefly.

"Hey, Jasper," they all said in unison.

"Hi," I replied. "What movie are you watching?"

"The Stand," Randall replied.

"Of course," I said sarcastically, rolling my eyes. We all laughed. We were true Stephen King fanatics.

"Hey, why don't we go hunting now? We still prefer humans, but we hardly ever hunt animals. But this is a special occasion. Jasper must be tired or something. It was most likely a long drive. There's a lot of good places to hunt. And, Jasper, I know you like deer. There are a few in an area I know," Peter suggested.

"All right," Mary and Charlotte said. Randall nodded.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

An hour later, I found myself sitting on a rock next to Randall. We were pretty good friends, I guess. But I didn't know him as much as I knew Peter. Peter and I were best friends for centuries. Literally.

"So what brings you here?" Randall asked curiously.

I sighed. "I just need a break from everything, you know? I mean, I've been hunting constantly because of this one girl who goes to my school."

"So you mean her blood sings to you?" Randall asked.

"Yes. I guess that's what I mean. Her blood just smells so.... wonderful. But I just can't _bite _her."

"What's her name?"

"Elise."

"Oh. Well, you can always just go back to hunting off of humans with us."

"Randall, you know what that did to me. I don't think I could ever do that again."

"But what about Elise's blood?"

"I meant hunting off of humans _constantly_."

"Oh."

I got off of the rock and returned to hunting. I hunted a lot of deer that night.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"You sure you have to leave now?" Peter asked the next morning. I hated to leave, but I had to.

"Sorry, Peter, I have to," I replied. I smiled at them as everyone said their goodbyes.


	7. A fish out of water

**My Life, My Pain, My Struggles**

**Okay. So this is a story about Jasper (Obviously). This is basically about what I think would happen if Jasper never met the Cullens, and never met Alice. This takes place around the time ****New Moon**** takes place.**

**Dislcaimer: I do not own Twilight; Stephenie Meyer does. This was created 'cause I felt like entertaining myself and other readers.**

**Happy Reading! :)**

**--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

I groaned once I got to school. It was Monday. Damn. I'm too tired of avoiding Elise, so I'll just be friendly now. It's driving me nuts. So when I saw her, I walked up to her. She looked freakin' shocked.

"Hey. How are you?" I asked, smiling and trying not to show my teeth. I laughed softly after I saw that lovely blush on her face. I quickly averted my gaze. "Don't be embarrassed. And don't blush, please."

"I'm not," Elise said quickly. "Let's get to homeroom." There were two buildings at the high school, and right now, we were in the main building. Our homeroom was in the other building.

I laughed as we continued to walk. "How was your weekend?" I asked, trying to be social.

"It was... fine. How was your's?"

"It was good," I replied distantly. Then I caught sight of her arms, and, as gently as I could, I pulled her under the shadows of the trees so we would be less noticeable.

Her arms were covered with cuts, bruises, and marks all of the sort. She looked surprised and scared as hell, but I didn't give a shit. She was starting to worry me all the time, and God only knew why, but I'm going to make damn sure that she's not hurting herself or if she's being abused by someone. God and Jesus only knew why I wanted to protect Elise.

"What the hell happened to you, Elise?!" I demanded. "Tell me! Right _now_!"

She didn't say a word at first. When she spoke, it had to be at least a minute after I asked the question. "I don't know."

"Yes you do. Now tell me! I'll find out sooner or later, I swear I will," I growled.

"All right, Jasper! I _fell_, okay?!" she yelled. Luckily, there happened to be no one passing by us. I knew what she said wasn't true, and I could sense waves of fear and sadness (once again) radiating off of her.

I looked into her eyes, seeing the fright that they held. I suddenly realized how fragile Elise was, and I was afraid that I would... break her... somehow. I didn't want that. I didn't want that at all.

I loosened my grip and my eyes softened. "Okay. I'm sorry, Elise. I'll leave you alone now. I'm truly sorry for the bother. Good-bye," I said softly.

I started to walk away to, but I felt her dainty hand grasp my arm. I was shocked. Her touch sent warmth throughout my cold body, and I could sense her own astonishment. But her touch was so comforting.... I didn't know why, either. Her warmth was making me ecstatic.

I turned to her and smiled gently. "What is it?"

"I-I didn't fall," she admitted reluctantly. Yeah, I knew that she didn't fall right after she said that she did. "Y-You wouldn't understand, though... it's complicated."

"You can tell me anything," I said softly. She blushed that lovely blush of hers, but just then, the freaking stupid warning bell rang. She said nothing, but just walked with me to homeroom.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Time flew by. Before I knew it, I was in the cafeteria. I sat down at a small table that had two seats and was against the wall. I took a look at Elise, who was sitting alone at a table. I walked over to her after setting the lunch I bought on my table.

"Hey, what are you doing all alone at this table?" I asked gently, letting my southern accent become more pronounced, as she looked up. She didn't say a word. "How 'bout you come and sit with me?"

Elise looked shocked, but blushed and nodded in agreement. People were staring at us, but I didn't give a shit. But I think Elise did. We sat down at my table and she took out her homemade lunch.

"So," I began. "Wasn't Mr. Smittie slow today? God, that guy has to move his ass. He gets so angry when the first period bell rings before he can do roll call."

"Yeah, I know," she laughed. I couldn't believe it. The sound sounded so musical and beautiful. I looked at her eyes from under my eyelashes and smiled.

Her blue eyes were now a beautiful lapiz lazuli color, maybe with a hint of silver. Then my eyes traveled down to her neck. I could be biting that neck right now, in front of all these teenagers, if I wanted to. I heard her heartbeat. _Thud thud thud_. The sound was lovely. I quickly averted my gaze. I would _not_ think like that ever again.

"You know you can tell me anything," I reminded her gently. She blushed again.

"I don't want to talk about what happened this morning," she murmured. "I'm sorry, Jasper. It's really hard to talk about."

I sighed. "It's all right, I'm just concerned."

"Why do you always dote on me? I'm just some outcasted goth. I'm nothing special. Why don't you dote on a Justin and Brittney wannabe? They're much more prettier."

"I dote because I want to. You're more than just a goth. And I hate the Justin and Brittney wannabes. They're not pretty. I don't care about beauty. It's the last thing that I pay attention to. What attracts me is flaws. Those Justin and Brittney wannabes seem dull, they don't have colorful personalities like you do. What makes them pretty is a bunch of cosmetics. And, I hate expressing the way I feel about things, but just between you and me, you don't wear makeup and you're still _much_ better looking. And nobody I've met has eyes like yours."

"Stop it," she mumbled, blushing an even darker red. "Stop saying stuff like that..."

"Hey, I don't lie. I hate liars," I said said. "So stop putting yourself down. You shouldn't hurt yourself. You should love yourself. If anyone detests that, I want you to just flip them off, say screw you, and never put up with that shit again."

"Whatever..."

"Hey, listen to me," I whispered. "If _anyone_ tries to hurt you, don't let them. Go to someone, like maybe your father, a teacher, a police officer, or maybe even... me, if it actually helps. But I don't recommend it."

Elise scowled once I mentioned her father. Okay, now this was officially getting strange.

"What's wrong? Did I offend you?" I asked gently.

"No. You did nothing wrong," she replied quietly. "My head just kind of hurts."

"Maybe you should go to the nurse?..."

"No, I'm fine. Thank you for the concern."

Neither of us said a word after that. I hated it; It made me curious. And even though she denied it, I definitely said something that offended her like hell. I felt awful just because of that. Why had she suddenly become my personal seductress?

I sighed, running my fingers through my blond hair. Elise looked at me curiously, and I just rested my head on the table.

"Jasper?" she asked softly. "Are you all right?"

"I'm fine," I replied gruffly. "Just... I don't know. You should probably stay away from me for a little bit."

"Why?"

"Just because, Elise, you don't know me. You don't know what I'm capable of, and you certainly don't know how dangerous I am," I murmured.

"What the hell do you mean?"

"What did I say about the sailor's mouth? It's very unpleasant hearing it from a lady."

"I'm _not_ a lady," she said sharply. "What do you mean?"

"You don't know me, and we shouldn't become any closer than we are now. Please heed my warning. You don't know what I'm capable of," I warned, my voice softer than I wanted it to be.

She laughed. How I loved that beautiful sound... "What, are you a murderer or something? Come on, Jasper, stop joking around!"

_'I _have_ killed people before. I'm much worse, and very much more dangerous than a murderer. If only Elise could know the truth... And I don't want to kill her. She's detesting my policy to not feed off of humans... I don't want her hurt,' _I thought to myself.

"No," I said. "But this is... my own personal hell."


	8. The nightmare goes on

**My Life, My Pain, My Struggles**

**Dislcaimer: I do not own Twilight; Stephenie Meyer does. This was created 'cause I felt like entertaining myself and other readers.**

**Please read and review.**

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"What do you mean, Jasper?" Elise asked softly. I smiled, but I didn't show my teeth.

"I'm sorry," I replied distantly. She looked at me skeptically. Then, thankfully, the bell rang. Saved by the bell.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Once I got back to my house, I decided to see what was going on at Elise's house. So I looked up her adress in the phone book and drove my black corvette to her house.

Her house was actually in the crowded part of Helena. Not too many houses were near hers. There were probably only around five houses in the area other than hers. I got out of my car. I heard some screaming, and a slapping noise. Uh, did I get the right house? Then suddenly, all of the chaos ended, and all I heard was some feminine sobs.

I quickly got back in the car and hid. I rolled down the window before a middle-aged man that smelled of alcohol (Considering I'm a vampire, I have a _great_ sense of smell). He got in his own car, which was pretty beaten-up, and left. As soon as his car was out of sight, I rolled up my window and got out of my car.

Call me nosy, but I wanted to see what was going on. I entered the house and followed the sound of crying. I smelled _blood_. And it just happened to be the blood of the girl I knew so well. The girl whose blood I yearned for, the blood that sang to me.

"Elise," I murmured. She was cowering on the kitchen floor, looking so terrified it nearly broke my heart if I did have one.

She was covered in her own blood, and had so many newly-made contusions on her arms. I saw her bare back. It was a bloody mess. I tried to touch her arm, as if to comfort her even though I had such a cold touch to humans, but she slapped my hand away.

"Stay away from me," she whispered. "Don't touch me. Don't lay one hand on me. Get out, and don't come back."

"No. If I left you here, bloody and injured, I'd be as much of a cold, heartless bastard your father. I'm staying no matter what you say."

She sighed. I picked her up bridal-style, despite her protests and whimpers, and placed her on her bed in her own room.

"Jasper, really, he's going to be back soon, so I think you should leave. Please, just do it for me or whatever motivates you to do so," Elise said quietly, wincing in pain as she tried to sit up.

I sighed, then growled, "If he has the _nerve_ to come back here... You don't want to know what I'd do. Just let me help you and care for your injuries. It's the least I can do. Lately, I've been a jerk. I'll be right back. I'm going to prepare a bath for you."

She swore as soon as I left. I went inside the bathroom, placed some towels on the floor, and twisted the knob that started the water. I placed some washclothes on the tub and went back to Elise's room.

"The bath's ready. Are you able to walk?" I asked gently.

"Yes. You _really_ don't have to do this," she muttered.

I chuckled. "Ah, but of course I do."

She cursed, got up, and exited her room. I wanted to help her. I wanted to protect her, no matter what the cause. I heard the front door slam, followed by heavy footsteps. I raced down the stairs to prevent Elise's father from getting upstairs.

"You aren't supposed to be here right now," I growled in the kitchen. "Leave before I have to force you to."

"Oh, I'm so scared of such a tiny, scrawny little teenage boy," the bald man, who was Elise's drunk abusive father, laughed harshly.

"So you should be."

I lunged at him and punched him in the face. He looked amused. I was freaking surprised. He should have been unconscious by now! What the hell?!

Elise's father laughed cruely."Is that the best you can do? You're pathetic. I'm not going to waste my time on you. It's great to know my stupid, thoughtless daughter has been messing around with someone like you. Do whatever the hell you want with her."

I punched him even harder in the face, resulting in him receiving a black eye. That made me a little happy, but I was still pissed off that he could say that about Elise. How dare he say that about his _own_ daughter!

"You trash her like that in front of my face _ever again_," I whispered menacingly, "I _will _beat you to a bloody pulp. I swear I will. I'm not afraid of you at all. I'm here to protect Elise from morons like you. You are the most moronic idiot I've met in my life. And I have lived a very long time. Now get out of my sight before I rip you up in pieces."

The asshole actually looked frightened and listened to me. He immediately left the house. I smiled to myself and went back upstairs. The bath water wasn't running any longer. I felt my face go paler than it was. Elise was standing in the hallway in pajamas, her face white with horror.

"You heard that?" I murmured. She nodded slowly. She was speechless. I sighed and ran my fingers through my thick blond hair.

"I _told_ you that if he came back here he would regret it. C'mon, you should take a nap or something. If you have trouble sleeping, I'll even try singing to you. I promise," I said.

"All right." Her voice was barely above a whisper when she said only that. She went into her room and got under the covers. I followed her, pulled up a chair next to her bed that went with her desk. Then I heard a crashing noise. I looked at Elise skeptically, wondering if it was her drunken father.

"Don't worry," she said, laughing. "That's my cat. His name is Winslownoff. He's really fat, but I guess it's 'cause of his breed. He's a maincoon. Winslownoff's never really around, though. I can see why, I guess. He usually just lurks around in the basement."

I laughed along with her. "Winslownoff? God, I feel sorry for him. I would be fat if that was my name, too. 'Winslownoff Whitlock.'"

She feigned being hurt, but ended up laughing even more. "Hey, I was only five years old when I named Winslownoff! You can't blame me. I didn't know any better.

"I'll wake you up after the food is ready," I told her, changing the subject.

"Food?! Seriously, you don't have to do all of this!" Elise yelled.

I gently put my two fingers against her mouth to silence her. I started to sing softly. It was a song that nobody around these parts probably knew. It was a soft and quiet song.

"You have a nice voice," Elise mumbled. I smiled and continued singing.

She fell asleep soon after she said that. She looked peaceful and very... beautiful.

I stopped singing as soon as she fell asleep. I walked downstairs to the kitchen. I looked in the cabinets, resulting in me finding some Campbell's Chicken Noodle soup. I put the soup in the pot and while waiting, I put some bread in the toaster.

No wonder Elise always looked so skinny all the time. I bet that fat guy who was supposed to be her dad starves her to death. The poor girl... Both her lives at school and at her home were horrible. How could the guys at school _not_ notice how incredibly beautiful she was? Were they_ blind_?! How could the girls not see how unique her personality was?

God, thinking of those idiots was really making me nauseous. I stopped thinking of _them_ and poured the soup in a bowl and put the toast on the plate after buttering it.

I walked up the stairs into Elise's bedroom. I basically gawked at her for a good minute, then shrugged it off. She did look beautiful and peaceful when she was asleep, and a part of me didn't want to corrupt that. I gently nudged her and she woke up immediately. I smiled.

"Here," I said, placing the food on the nightstand that was next to her bed. She smiled and thanked me quietly.

I watched her eat the food I made, despite the fact that I could not eat because of my vampirism. I smiled gently.

"You know," I started, "I've been really, well, concerned. How long has this been going on?"

"My mom... passed away five years ago," Elise said quietly. "My father has been doing this for nearly five years, finding that stupid alcohol as a resolve for his grief."

Aw, crap, here came the tears! Why did she _do_ that?! I wish she could've known what that does to me! It's my weakness to see girls cry like this! But suddenly, I could feel the anger swelling inside of me.

"....This has been going on for five years?!" I snarled. She looked up at me, surprised and very afraid. I resented snarling like that in front of her, but I was truly angry. How could that son of a bitch do that to her?! Suddenly, I realized how frightening I must've looked.

"Excuse me," I said gently. "I need to use the bathroom. Please excuse me."

I quickly walked out of the room, and used my ability to calm Elise. Thankfully, it worked. I turned on the sink, grabbed a washcloth, and washed my face. I went back to Elise's bedroom, feeling relieved.

"I'm sorry for the way I acted a few seconds ago," I murmured. "Forgive me."

"Um, no problem. You don't have to speak so formally," Elise replied, appalled.

"I was raised to do so."

"Oh. Then I guess you should leave. I mean, I don't mean to be rude at all. But he'll be back soon, so..."

I sighed. "I see what you mean. All right, but tell me if _anything _horrible happens to you. Here's my number. I'll give you both my cell number and my house number."

I grabbed a piece of paper and scribbled down both of my numbers. I handed it to Elise.

"Here. Take care of yourself, okay? Don't push yourself so much," I murmured. She nodded distantly, the ghost of a blush creeping on her face. Oh, God. I needed to leave before I did something horrible... Being alone with her in this house wasn't a good idea. Especially when she was injured and covered in blood. That really tempted me.

I walked down the stairs and left the house. I decided to check in on Elise later tonight.


	9. Welcome to Hell, Elise

**When It Happens  
**

**Dislcaimer: I do not own Twilight; Stephenie Meyer does. This was created 'cause I felt like entertaining myself and other readers.**

**Please read and review.**

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I climbed through Elise's window, swatting at the tree branches in my way. Then I saw her. My blood singer with an angel's face, looking terrified in her sleep. I smelled her... blood. I could feel my eyes widen as a growl escaped my lips.

Her eyes shot open. Her eyes widened when she saw me. I smiled sheepishly.

"Hi," I muttered. "Tell me something, Elise. Why are you bloody _again_? What did you do to deserve something as horrible a a beating? It's illegal for parents to beat their children. It's unsightly." I sighed and ran my fingers through my thick blond hair. "Tell me I'm not responsible."

"You're not," she replied quietly. I could tell she was lying immediately. One, because I could tell when someone was lying because I can sense their feelings, and two, because Elise was a horrible liar. It takes one to know one. I'm horrible at lying, except for when it comes to my dirty little secret.

"Elise. Don't lie. You're a terrible liar."

"Okay, fine. You are not responsible. That's the truth. He's just angry because... I don't know."

"He's angry because he was afraid of me and was angry that I was stronger than him. And he took that out on you."

"Don't pity me."

I was puzzled. "I... don't. Well, I do, but not as much as I'm concerned for you."

"Why?! We barely even know eachother!"

"Can't we just be friends and can you just give it a rest?"

I looked her in the eyes evenly. She flinched under my gaze. I chuckled, but I wanted her to look me in the eyes.

"Please look me in the eyes when I speak to you," I said softly.

"It's hard," she admitted. "Your eyes are unlike any color I've ever seen. They're like a golden color. No one has eyes like that."

Oh, but they do, and I'm only one of them. We're called _vampires_. But we're the kind that feed only on animals.

"Oh, come on," I laughed quietly. "Look at _your _eyes. You can barely notice your pupils. Your eyes are like a lapis lazuli color."

She blushed, then looked me in the eyes. Then I felt something wonderful between us. I didn't know what it was, though. But it felt warm. It was something I'd never felt before. I liked this feeling, I really did. Sometimes, I would sense this kind of feeling from humans, but I had no idea it would be _this_ wonderful.

To my displeasure, she looked down. I yearned for her to look at me again, but I knew she probably wouldn't. It felt a little awkward, so I used my ability to calm her down. I nearly jumped for joy when she looked directly into my eyes.

"Why do I feel so calm now?" Elise mumbled.

I shrugged. "I don't know. You're just calm. See, I'm not so scary, am I? I'm just like a big over-stuffed teddy bear."

That made her laugh. I loved the sound and found myself laughing along with her.

"Okay, maybe not a _teddy bear_," I chuckled.

"Yeah, I think I know that. But compared to Tia Ryan, you are."

"Hey, what's the deal with her? Aren't you guys cousins?"

"Yeah, she's my.... mother's brother's daughter." A tear fell from her eyes. Oh no. I recalled that she said her mother had died five years ago or so.

"I'm so sorry about your mother. She must have been an amazing woman," I murmured. More tears came from Elise's eyes. Crap.

"She was! And then she... she just had to be diagnosed with breast cancer! I hated to see her suffer day after day! It was horrible! She fought with it for so long, but then she....died. I hated it!"

"It's been hard for you." The poor thing.

She laughed. "You think?! Of course it has! And I just have to deal with everything every freaking day! I hate it! There's no place to go. School?! Everyone hates me! Here?! Yeah, sure, if I want to get beaten up by my abusive father! Luckily he's at a bar right now, so I'm not dead right now! The only place I could be happy would be in death!"

I flinched. "You know that's not true," I whispered. "You're always welcome at my house."

"I don't know where you live! And what about your parents?! What would they have to say?!"

"My parents died a long time ago." That much was true. "I live alone, but don't tell anyone, because I'm underage."

"I'm sorry... But why are you making such a big deal out of me?! I'm not special or anything, yet you never leave me alone! Can't you see I'm just a messed up kid in a messed up world?! And yet, you're perfect in nearly every way. All the girls want you. All the guys want to _be_ you. And you still try to be my friend or whatever."

She was really pissing me off. "Just... be quiet for a second! Can't you see I'm not _good_ enough for you?!"

"Why are you saying all of this all of a sudden? What do you mean? Why are you being a jerk all of a sudden?"

"Because I'm dangerous!" I hissed.

"Why?"

I was getting fed up with hiding so many things from her. So, I just thought one person knowing my secret wouldn't be that horrible. Knowing Elise, I was probably right about that. "Guess. Guess why I'm dangerous. Don't be shy, don't be scared. Guess and say it to my face," I whispered ominously.

"....You're in a gang?" she guessed. I shook my head no.

"....You're wanted by the police?"

I shook my head no again. She frowned, and paused to think for quite a long time. I was getting really annoyed. God, somebody kill me, please! This was really frustrating and I was beginning to have my regrets. What if she would be afraid of me? I'd hate it.

"You're a rebel?" she guessed again. "Wait, no- you're a CSI agent?"

"No!" I yelled. "I'm not in trouble with the government, I'm not involved with the government, and I'm not in a gang! I'm not involved in any kind of controversy or trouble! Use your imagination! Take a good look at me, and say it aloud!"

She studied me for a long time. Finally, she said, "You're skin is so pale... When it's sunny and warm, you dress heavily and barely expose any skin at all. I've never seen you eat anything before. You never show your teeth when you smile. You were in the woods the day I broke my leg... What _are_ you?"

"I said for you to guess," I said carefully. I clearly didn't think about it enough before telling her to guess what I was.

Maybe I could just bite the girl and turn her. She had a horrible life, and I was falling for her. But I didn't want to hurt her or force her into doing anything she might regret. Her father was an evil pig, though, and she shouldn't have to suffer. Besides, the pain she deals with after her father beats her was an even worse pain than while you're changing into a vampire. Seriously, her pain was that horrible. I could just feel it because of my ability.

Then she finally got it.

"Vampire," she whispered, backing away a few steps.

"Don't be afraid," I sighed. "I _hate_ what I am, too."

She frowned at this, and I could not sense any fright radiating off of her at all. I smiled a little bit. I was happy she wasn't afraid. It was a good thing. I wanted to be her friend. Actually, considering that I was falling for her, I wanted to be more than a friend to her.

"You told me," Elise said carefully, "that I should love myself. You should too. You're not a monstrosity. You never hurt me, and you've never hurt anyone at school."

"But I've_ killed_. I've _killed _actual people."

"Do you still? I mean, I've read books before where vampires feed on animals. Are you hungry right now?"

I smiled. "No, I'm not hungry right now. I'm just going to let you know that I can't eat actual people food. I don't even have to breath. I never sleep. I can't go out in the sun and I'll show you why sometime. In fact, I just hunted a couple hours ago. The coffin and bat thing is just a myth. And yes, I feed off of animals."

"Will I ever get to see you feed?"

I lowered my head after I heard her ask that question. "Oh, God no. There is no way in hell that I'd ever take you along with me. When we smell so much blood or creatures moving so fast, we lose our self-control. I could just attack you if I brought you with me, and I would feed off of you. You'd either die, or suffer for three days to go through the process of changing into a vampire."

Her heart skipped a beat. I could hear the lovely sound. I leaned towards her and pressed my head gently against her chest. Her heart skipped another beat. It souded beautiful, like it was my own personal lullaby. I could feel a purr rise in my throat. She blushed, and it tempted me even more. But I just hunted recently, and I wouldn't give into that temptation. I knew I wouldn't.

"How can I tell if you're hungry?" She whispered.

"If my eyes look black. If my eyes are a goldish color, I'm safe to be around," I murmured, my head still against her chest so that I could hear her heartbeat.

"Oh. Um... thanks for the warning."

I laughed. "So now you know... I actually like having you know. It's a lonely life to live, you know? I mean, it's a tough life."

"Jasper, life is _always_ gonna be tough."

"You have no idea," I muttered. "Welcome to my world, hell."


	10. A new light of hope

**When It Happens  
**

**Dislcaimer: I do not own Twilight; Stephenie Meyer does. This was created 'cause I felt like entertaining myself and other readers.**

**Please read and review.**

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I stayed at Elise's house until she fell fast asleep. Perhaps she was a new light of hope in my personal hell. I didn't know. She was probably some guardian angel sent from God himself. I was just afraid that even though she knew now, I still risked losing to my thirst for her blood. I was falling head over heels for her, and I didn't _want_ to kill her or turn her.

Sure it would be great company to have her around a lot more, but I didn't want to see her in so much pain. I had experienced that excrutiating pain when I was going through the process myself, and it was so painful that I remembered it, even after a century or two. I also did not want Elise to become a blood-thirsty monster. She would be struggling with her thirst for at least a decade or so. I didn't want her to become anything like that, I just wanted her to remain being her own self.

I sighed. It was 3:45 a.m now. I had left Elise's house at 1:00 a.m. At first she refused to go to sleep; She had wanted me to stay. As much as I would have liked to, I smiled and told her to go to sleep for her own sake and left. I would have loved to stay, but her father would have been back soon and that would just cause more, more, and MUCH MORE trouble. Excuse me, but it isn't my intention to cause trouble, especially for the person I care for the most.

Today was a Saturday, and I told Elise that I would take her to the heart of the woods today so she could see what I looked like in the sun. I knew it would be sunny because I had watched the news last night before I returned to Elise's house.

I didn't know what the hell was up Elise's father's ass, but just 'cause his wife died five years ago doesn't mean he should go and get drunk every day and night and beat his own daughter. That was definitely inhuman. Even I knew that, and I was just a messed up vampire living in a messed up world. Call me crazy, but it's true. I was human once. Every vampire was a human at least_ once. _We, too, have feelings of our own. But personally, I don't take shit from _anyone_. That's why I had to scare the shit out of Elise's father. I hated his guts, because he hurt the one person I loved.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

At around noon-time, Elise was in the passenger's seat of my black corvette. We were driving to my house. It was really sunny. I was wearing some sunglasses, a baseball cap, and dressing wicked heavily. Once we got to my house, I told her to wait outside because my house had only one room, and I wanted to get out of my heavy clothes. When I got out of my house, I was only wearing some dark blue jeans and a buttoned-up black shirt. I wasn't wearing any sunglasses, and I wasn't wearing my baseball cap.

We stopped walking once we got to this pond in the woods. It was the sunniest part of the forest, probably, and it was a good place to show her what I looked like in direct sunlight.

"All right, here goes," I muttered. I took off my buttoned-up black shirt and revealed exposed my skin. I sighed as I felt that direct sunlight on me. It felt so good... It made me giddy.

"Oh, God," Elise breathed. I turned to her. She blushed when I caught her staring at me in amazement. I smiled at her gently.

"Don't worry about it," I assured her, making my southern accent become even more pronounced than it already was.

"I want to be a vampire," she said suddenly.

I could feel my face go much more paler than it normally was. I wasn't expecting that at all. I couldn't just turn her; There was still a whole school year left (unfortunately) and people would notice the difference. First, I wouldn't be able to _stand_ what would happen to her eyes. They were too beautiful to waste. Second, she would have to face the excrutiating pain that occured during the procees of changing, and third, she would have to worry about her thirst for blood forever. She was too beautiful to become a blood-thirsty beast such as myself. She couldn't become even more beautiful than she already was, so there really was no reason to become a beast to be more beautiful.

"No. I can't turn you," I replied quietly.

"Why not?"

"You're too.... pretty...." I muttered, lowering my head.

"No, I'm not."

"Yes. Yes, you are. Anyways, you'd have to go through excrutiating pain during the process of changing. Do you want that?"

"Jazz, my life sucks enough as it is. I don't think it wouldn't be too horrible going through some more pain. I mean, you see the way my... dad.... you know... I think that's probably more painful than what your trying to describe."

"Yeah, it probably is more painful," I admitted, smiling when she called me Jazz. "But too many people would notice the difference. Your beautiful blue eyes would turn into a hideous red. You couldn't waste beauty like that. And also, you'd have to deal with your thirst for blood for the rest of your life. It would be too hard for you. I was turned against my will. I had hated what I had become. It's hard. Some vampires have special abilites. Mine is to be able to sense what others are feeling. And I can make them feel whatever I want to. For instance, I could calm down a room of angry people. Stuff like that."

"What am I feeling now?"

"At first, whenever I saw you, you were always feeling sad.... depressed. But right now, you're feeling pretty apathetic."

She smiled. A couple minutes later, we went inside my house. I told her there wasn't much to see in there, but she said she didn't care. She laughed when she saw my piles of Stephen King books. I think I have every book he's ever written.

"Wow," Elise laughed. "There are _piles_ of Stephen King's work. I swear, you're the only one in our class who isn't reading kids' stuff such as Junie B. Jones, Scooby Doo, or The Hardie Boys. Nice."

I laughed, too. What she said was true. The only books I had seen other teenagers read in my homeroom other than the school books was Junie B. Jones, Scooby Doo, and The Hardie Boys. They were all good children's books, I had to admit, but nobody in our class should've been reading them. I mean, we were all about to start driving!

"Yes... My friends and I... we're all pretty big fans of Stephen King's work," I said distantly.

"I think my favorite book by him is The Stand," Elise replied.

"I don't understand that Harold character. He's a coward. He loved Franny, and yet he didn't do one thing to try and win her back from Stu Redmond. If some guy tried to woo the girl I loved, I'd fight. I don't care what the outcome would be. I would fight."

She nodded. Then I heard her cell phone ring. Wait. I knew that ringtone. It was classical music! Who knew we had so much in common?! Her ringtone was "The Turkish March" by Mozart. That was one of my favorite pieces by him.

Elise picked up her phone. I could hear _his_ drunken screaming on the other line. I could feel a low growl slip from my mouth. Elise looked terrified. I was now very pissed off. She didn't deserve any of this! Her heart was racing by the time she got off the phone. I knew what her father wanted. He wanted her home so that he could beat her because his own life was miserable and wanted her own to be a living hell. Tears came to her own eyes, and she turned away from me so that I couldn't see.

"Come on," I said gently. "Look at me. What does he want?"

She turned around. Yes, she was crying, but she looked terrified and pissed off at the same time. I couldn't quite make out what her freaking father was saying because he was screaming bloody murder.

"I don't want to talk about it," she muttered.

"Look me in the eyes!" I yelled. "Tell me what the asshole said!"

Now she looked terrified beyond words. I probably looked like a real monstrosity. "He basically called me a bitch, told me to come home, and threatened me that if I didn't come home, he'd beat me to a bloody pulp and hold me up at gun-point."

"You say this like it's perfectly normal," I said softly. "But it is not normal at all. One of these days, he might just do what he said about holding you up at gun-point. Believe me, I _know_ these kinds of people. You may think that they are jesting, but they're not. These kinds of people will do exactly what they say they'll do."

"How would you know?"

I thought for a minute about telling her what happened between me and Maria. I finally decided to tell her, and I did. When I finished telling her, she looked as if she pitied me. I was the one that pitied her. She shouldn't have been pitying me.

"Jasper," she whispered, "I'm sorry. Is that how you got all of those scars?"

I smiled sadly as I looked down at the scars on my bare arm. "Yeah. Yeah, it is. Don't pity me. I don't need any sympathy from anyone. Especially you."

She started to protest, but I silenced her by doing the most God-forsaken thing. I kissed her against her lips. She deepened the kiss, and to my shame, I enjoyed it. Her lips tasted sweet, and she smelled good, but she wasn't wearing any makeup today. She didn't need it. I broke the kiss. Or spell. Whatever it was. It cast a spell on the both of us. Elise was speechless.

"I think I should get back home now," she mumbled.

"Not without me, you're not."

She smiled as we walked outside to my car. I pulled out the passenger seat door for her and she got in. I got in on the driver's side.


	11. Humans and vampires' worlds collide

**When It Happens  
**

**Dislcaimer: I do not own Twilight; Stephenie Meyer does. This was created 'cause I felt like entertaining myself and other readers.**

**Please read and review.**

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Elise and I entered her house. I could smell him and that damned alcohol. He was being the lazy asshole that I knew he was by drinking that God-forsaken beer and watching tv. He trashed the living room with a ton of bottles of beer. How could he drink that stuff?! He glared at us as we entered the living room.

"Why'd you bring _him_ with you?!" he slurred angrily. I stepped in front of Elise to protect her as he stood up. I didn't trust him at all.

"You know damn well," I replied.

He balled his fists at me. I forced myself not to smirk. He was no match for me. Elise knew that, too. His eyes had dark circles under them. He was dressed like a slob. He was probably out of shape, too. He ate all the food in the house, and barely saved any for Elise. He was a terrible father and Elise shouldn't have to live here anymore.

"You should go upstairs," I said to Elise quietly. She tried to, but her stupid abusive father blocked her.

"Don't turn away from me!" he thundered. He smacked her. I glared at him. He just made a death wish doing that in front me!

"Go out to my car and wait," I mumured to Elise.

Elise bolted for the door and, luckily, she got out without any wounds. Right now, it was only me and her father. Wait, he didn't even _deserve_ to be called that. He was the scum of the earth. The worst kind ever. He was a moron.

"YOU ASSHOLE! HOW DARE YOU FREAKING DO THAT IN FRONT OF ME!" I growled. "YOU DON'T DESERVE TO BE CALLED HER FATHER! YOU'RE THE SCUM OF THE EARTH! YOU'RE A CRUEL, HEARTLESS SON OF A BITCH! GO TO HELL!"

"What the _hell_ do you want from me? Why'd you send her away? She's my daughter, and she stays here," he slurred. He punched me across the face. I smirked. It didn't even leave a mark. I was a vampire and I was basically invulnerable when it came to fist fights between me and humans.

"I want Elise to be safe. And here with you, it's not safe for her at _all_," I hissed. "You don't deserve to be called her father. She's too good for you. Just because your wife died some five years ago, doesn't mean you can take it out on Elise. She doesn't deserve any of this shit."

He gave me the stink eye again and threw a bottle at me. I dodged it and lunged at him. I smacked him across the face. He looked scared to death. I looked at him straight in the eye and crossed my arms, waiting for what he had to say next.

"Fine," he yelled. "Take her. I don't give a shit anymore. She can go with you. I don't give a shit. Take her and leave and never come back until another two weeks. If you do, I'll kill the both of you. Take her things and leave."

He finally fell unconscious. Well, it was good that she didn't have to be here for a while, but she had to _live_ with me for a couple of weeks?! Oh, God! Now I'd have to hunt constantly! I walked out to my car and opened the passenger door. She had fallen asleep waiting for me. I smiled as I gently nudged her. She woke up.

"Get up," I said gently. "We're leaving. He won't let you live here anymore. I'm sorry. Let's get your things. Take as little as you need."

"Where am I going to go, then?! I can't go with you! I'd be a burden!" She shouted.

"No, you won't be. Face it, Elise. It's the only place you can go. Come on. We need to get your things. I have enough room in my house. I have a guest room that I never have any use for. You can use that room. Hurry up."

She followed me into her house and we walked past her unconscious father. She looked terrified. The poor thing... We went into her room and gathered all of her clothes, which wasn't too much to carry, and got some of the books that she still wanted.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

We walked into my house. We put her stuff in the guest room and we were now sitting on the couch.

"Are you happy?" I asked.

"Yeah. If I can be any place other than _there_ for a while I'm happy. Don't worry so much, Jazz."

The phone rang. "Hold on a second, Elise."

I read the called ID. It said it was Peter.. I immediately picked up the phone.

"Hey, what's up, Peter?" I asked.

"Hey, Jasper. Just to let you know, Charlotte, Mary, Randall, and I are on our way over. We'll be there in about three hours. Bye."

I hung up the phone. Ah, shit! Elise was here. She was human! Peter, Randall, Charlotte, and Mary hunted humans! I didn't want her to be a...a... a MEAL!!!

"What's wrong?" Elise asked.

"Oh, nothing," I replied sarcastically. "_Everything_ is. My friends are coming over in about three hours!"

"So?"

"SO?! They're vampires."

"They feed on animals like you, right?"

"No! They feed on humans! See, there are two types of vampires. There are Nomads and there and covens. Nomads feed on humans. Vampires in covens feed off of animals. Well, I'm not in a coven, but I don't want to be a monster. My friends, Peter, Charlotte, Mary, and Randall are nomads! You're human!"

"Shit," she muttered.

"Language," I warned her. "But, yeah, I know."

"What are we supposed to do?"

"There really isn't any place to go... I know! You can got to the library or something!"

"Jazz, I can't stay at a library for a whole day. It'll be closed by seven o'clock."

I sighed and kissed her cheek. "Well, I guess we'll just have to face the music."

She smiled and nodded. I was happy that she was taking this so well, especially for a human. She always amazed me, and that's basically one of the main reasons why I fell in love with her.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Peter, Mary, Charlotte, and Randall arrived exactly three hours later as promised. Oh well. Here goes nothing. They entered my house and their jaws dropped in delight as they took in Elise's presense.

"You brought a snack, Jazz!" Randall exclaimed. Elise flinched.

He took a few steps toward Elise and I crouched down in front of her in a protective position. I hissed. Randall flinched and looked as taken aback as the others did. Good. I decided to tell them what was going on. If they were my treue friends, they would understand. And knowing them, they most likely would.

"No, Randall. I'm sorry, but I love Elise. I will guard her life with my own," I told him.

He smiled. "No problem, Jasper. Hello, Elise. I'm sorry I was rude. My name is Randall, and these are Mary, Charlotte, and Peter."

Elise nodded and smiled. I swear, she surprises me nearly every moment of the day. She was taking all of this so well. She was amazing. Mary, being the kindred yet outgoing soul she was, walked up to Elise and hugged her. Mary was sort of like a little sister to me. Peter, Charlotte, Mary, Randall, and I always acted like we were all siblings (Except for Peter and Charlotte. They're mates). Elise just hugged Mary back, which really shocked me even more. It was as if the two were long-lost friends reuniting after many, many years pf seperation.

"Hi, Elise!" Mary crowed in her high-pitched voice. I flinched. "It's very nice to meet you! I'm Mary. I can tell that we'll be just like sisters!"

Charlotte walked up to Elise and shook her hand, smiling kindly. "Hello, Elise. I'm Charlotte. It's nice to meet you, too. This is my husband, Peter. Oh, and your hands are really nice and warm."

Peter basically just introduced himself. They were all freaking me out. They were acting as if they all knew eachother so well. I was so shocked I was about to go into spasms. At least I had the whole of next week off because it was break, so that was good. At least I had some time to myself and Elise to relax. Today was Wednesday, and that meant there was only two more days until break started.


	12. Mr Smittie is freaking crazy

**My Life, My Pain, My Struggles**

**Dislcaimer: I do not own Twilight; Stephenie Meyer does. This was created 'cause I felt like entertaining myself and other readers.**

**Please read and review.**

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Even though Elise told me to, I didn't hunt that night. I felt that I had to watch over her for the night, then hunt in the morning before school. So I did. We left Peter and company at the house and told them that we would be back from school at 3:00 PM.

So Elise and I walked to the bus stop. I wanted to hold her hand, but I didn't because my hands were as cold as the north wind. So instead, I wrapped my right arm around her shoulder. She blushed. Thank God I actually hunted this morning. I could still taste the blood of that deer...

"Your blush is lovely," I said aloud. I immediately regretted it. I didn't mean to say something like that.

She blushed furiously. ".....Thank you."

I decided to change the subject. "So what do you think about my friends?"

"Mary was very lively and friendly. I liked her. She's wicked nice. She and Charlotte are like sisters I've never had. Actually, Charlotte is more like a mother type than a sister, but I still like her. Peter and Randall were wicked nice, too. They're all good people.... or vampires. Whichever you refer to."

I smiled. The bus arrived. We hopped on and sat in the way back of the bus. I pulled out my Ipod.

"Want to listen?" I asked.

"Sure. I want to see what kind of music you like."

She put the right headphone in her ear. I played the "Turkish March" by Mozart. She looked like she was enjoying the song. I smiled. She had good taste in music. I didn't have a problem with Taking Back Sunday or My Chemical Romance.

I liked those bands. They had some really badass people in the band. Like the drummer in My Chemical Romance, Bob Bryar. He could really kick ass. And Gerard Way had an awesome and powerful voice. Ray Toro, a guitarist in the same band, was freaking amazing with his guitar solo in the song "Dead." He was also doing a really good job with that other guitar solo in "Teenagers."

Adam Lazzara, the lead singer of Taking Back Sunday, was wicked good. I liked his and Fred Mascherino's version of "The Twelve Days of Christmas." It made me laugh my ass off at how they kept saying "And a Danny Bonaduce..." instead of "And a partridge in a pear tree..."

Enough of my mental musical rant. The bands were total badass, I'll leave it at that. The bus finally reached Helena High School. Elise and I got off the bus. I put my arm around her again as we walked into the school. Students were gawking at us. I held back a laugh. Elise and I were about to become the school's latest "item."

"Not embarrassed yet?" I asked her, chuckling.

"Shut up," she muttered.

"Hey, now you'll understand what the limelight is like," I teased.

Two idiotic boys were running down the hallway. They were in the other homeroom for nineth grade. They were tossing a football at eachother.

"Hey, Whitlock!" The taller boy, Ashton Blec tossed the football at me without a warning. Immediately, I caught they football before it hit either my or Elise's head.

"Thanks," I muttered, tossing it back. "But I don't want to play your game right now. Sorry."

The shorter boy, Charlie Marker, rolled his eyes as he and Ashton Blec walked away. I put my arm around Elise's shoulder again. Once we entered the classroom, I laughed.

"What is it?" Elise asked nervously.

"I'll tell you at lunch," I laughed.

I could sense waves of jealousy coming off of Tia Ryan (Now that's a surprise), Red, the raven-haired girl, Mr. Smittie (?!), and a random cheerleader girl in the room. This was going to be freaking entertaining.

"A-All right, class... Settle the hell down.... Take a freaking seat please, Jasper.... Miss Rose," muttered Mr. Smittie. Wait. Did Mr. freaking Smittie just _swear_?! Christ, this was really amusing. Some of the students snickered, excluding the students that were jealous. Elise laughed. I could listen to that sound all day... It never got old.

The bell rang. Mr Smittie jumped up out of his chair at his desk and tripped over himself. Everyone, including myself, laughed their asses off. Mr. Smittie got up with a murderous look in his eyes. I didn't know if the class was either scared or still laughing.

I was laughing my ass off. So was Elise. This was better than _cable_. This guy looked like a freaking_ tool_.

"Now you all listen the f**k here," Mr. Smittie said in a low, dangerous voice. A nerdy boy shrank back into his seat. Everyone else was still smirking.

Another nerdy boy was snorting (disgusting!) as he laughed. He was the only one laughing. Mr. Smittie glared. I held back a laugh of my own. This was hilarious.

"You!" Mr. Smittie yelled. "Shut the hell up! Someday, someone'll bitch-slap you, and none of us are gonna do one thing to stop it. Don't come crawling back to dear old Mr. Smittie, bawling your eyes out!"

"Mr. Smittie," I spoke up. Everyone looked at me, shocked. "You look like a _tool_. Please, just piss off!"

"Jasper f***ing Whitlock! I am giving a lecture now. Shut the f**k up!"

"More like giving us a lesson on losing control of your self-anger or jealousy," I retorted. "Just 'cause your in a pissy mood, doesn't mean that you can take it out on _us._ And don't be telling _me_ what to do when you're pissed. Just PLEASE, do role-call or something that's actually _necessary_."

Mr. Smittie's eyes were brimmed with tears. Everyone laughed, including me. Some prep called out, "Good-bye! Have fun! Good luck! We will most definitely MISS you!"

Mr. Smittie ran out of the oom, bawling his eyes out. The bell finally rang. Mr. Smittie had finished his little "Episode" of jealousy.


	13. School goes ON and ON and ON

**When It Happens  
**

**Dislcaimer: I do not own Twilight; Stephenie Meyer does. This was created 'cause I felt like entertaining myself and other readers.**

**Please read and review.**

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

At lunch, I sat across Elise at a small lunch table meant for two. People were staring at us, so I gave them the stink eye. The shuddered and quickly looked away. I laughed, despite of myself. I really was that dangerous looking, huh? Maybe not most humans were as stupid as I thought they were.

For example, the person sitting right across from me. But not in the academic sense. If I was ever in a pissy mood (which I would regret later), or if I was hungry for blood, she knew when to keep her distance. Even before I told her I was a vampire, she knew when to stop provoking me when I was in a foul mood. Maybe some other humans in this high school were smarter than I thought they were. Huh....

"So why was Mr. Smittie pissed off today?" asked Elise.

I laughed. "He's gay. He was jealous of you, so he took it out on the entire class."

She burst out laughing. Her face was bright red when she stopped. I didn't know why, but whenever she laughed like that, I had to join her. I didn't know why. It was even like that before I confessed my love to her and before I even started to fall for her.

"I didn't know he was gay," she giggled. "Wow. I'm surprised. Even Mr. Smittie, the biggest ass of the teachers, had a crush on you. Wow, Jazz, you can really dazzle people."

I smiled and let my southern accent become more pronounced as I said, "Yes, m'lady, it's my southern charm. I'm a fine young gentleman, aren't I?" Then I became even _more _sarcastic. "_Everyone_ loves to look at my handsome face, and everyone pays attention to whatever I do! I'm sooo beautiful, aren't I?"

She laughed even harder. I batted my eyelashes at her mockingly. Then a few peoples stared at us and started to whisper some things. I glowered at them. I had enough.

"Oh, all you freaking people with all your staring and rumors!" I yelled. "Piss off! I had enough! Go away! I'm sure _you _wouldn't like it if people stared at you and talked about you all day long. Go the hell away!"

A teacher named Ms. Sanchez walked up to me and said sternly, "Mr. Whitlock, you are _not _to be swearing off like that in this dining room. And I have heard about you terrorizing Mr. Smittie's homeroom this morning and making him cry. You have a detention this afternoon."

I decided to dazzle her. After all, she was pretty young, maybe around twenty-seven years old (Well, that's young compared to me!), and she might fall for it. And I thought this was a public school! It's a cafeteria, _not_ a dining room!

"I'm sorry, Ms. Sanchez," I said sweetly in a soft voice, smiling gently at her. She blushed (I _knew_ it!). "I didn't mean to do it. But I had to. They were being cruel to my girlfriend." I gestured to Elise.

"Oh.... Um.... Okay, I guess I can let you off the hook this one time... But heed my warning, Mr. Whitlock."

And with that, she was gone. When I turned back to Elise, I saw that she was gaping at me. I could feel her shockness. I chuckled.

"Oh, God!" she laughed. "I can't believe you were able to do that to Ms. Sanchez of all the female teachers here! She's usually just so cold-hearted. You're amazing, Jazz!"

I laughed. "Yeah. Of course I am. Except for that one specific, important detail." I was whispering now. "I'm a monster; a killer. I'm different and I shouldn't be here. But I don't_ want_ to be a monster."

She placed her warm hand over my icy-cold one. "No, you're not. You're different, Jazz, and that's good. I love you for who you are. Not what you are."

I shook my head, but smiled. "You're give me too much credit, Elise."

Then the bell rang. Unfortunately, I didn't have the next class, Trig, with Elise. At least I had History with her, which was right after Trig.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I was in History now. I was barely even paying any attention. I passed a note to Elise.

_What do you want for dinner tonight? -Jasper_

The reply was: _Is now really the time? _

I grinned as she looked over at me. Before I knew it, the history teacher, Ms. Sanborne, was right in front of my desk. She was glaring at me. And I thought I was her _favorite_ student in the class since I knew so much about the civil war....

"Mr. Whitlock and Miss Rose," she scolded, "Do I have to send you to the principle's office? I'm sure Mr. Gasnov will not mind calling your parents up here!"

I snickered. I didn't even _have_ any parents. Peter and company were the closest thing to family I had. And Elise's drunken father, damn him, wouldn't care either way. He'd beat her. He always did, but mostly it was only because he didn't have a reason. Hell, no one should even _think_ of beating their own children. If I ever even had the chance to have children, I'd treat them as if they were the greatest things that ever happened to me. And they would be. If I ever got the chance....

"No, Ms. Sanborne," I replied innocently. I didn't want to fight anymore teachers today. "I'm sorry. Please forgive me. It will not happen again."

She shook her head and just continued the lesson on the American Revolution (No more civil war! Yay!). I smirked as the other guys in the class glared at me. They were obviously wondering how they could dazzle the other teachers whenever they got in trouble. Well, I'm not going to help them. They're all jerks.


	14. Bite me, I dare you to

**Dear Readers,**

**It's finally starting to get warmer and sunnier here in Boston, MA! Well, it WAS, but now it's getting colder again! It has been such a long and horrible winter in Boston. We got way too much snow. How is it wherever you guys are? Anyways, Twilight is out on DVD. Still, I prefer the book, but I'm still getting it on DVD.**

**Anyways, I just want to clear some things up with you people. First off, I know Jasper was born in the 1800s, so he should be really old-fashioned. However, I made him sound more up-to-date because I thought that maybe Jasper would try and act more like the average teenager so that no one would suspect anything weird from him. Secondly, this isn't a story about meaningless fluff. The story _will_ get more intense in later chapters. Like, with action and stuff. **

**-Your's truly**

**  
Dislcaimer: I do not own Twilight; Stephenie Meyer does. This was created 'cause I felt like entertaining myself and other readers.**

**Please read and review.**

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Elise and I finally reached my house. I rolled my eyes once I saw Peter and everyone else watching "Carrie," a movie based off _another_ Stephen King book.

"Elise, take a good look at what we're going to be doing for the rest of Peter and company's visit," I said wryly. "We're going to be watching_ loads_ of Stephen King."

"Oh."

Mary ran up to Elise and squeezed her. "Hi, Elise! How was school?! I haven't been to school in...." She paused, then giggled. "A very, very long time!"

Everyone in the room laughed. It was true. Peter, Charlotte, Randall, and Mary haven't been in school for a very long time. In fact, the last time any of them had gone to school was at least a century ago. That just proves how ancient we all are.

"I know," said Peter. "How about we go play some baseball? We haven't played that with Jasper in a long time. And look at the weather outside. The sky's dark and cloudy, and it's thundering and raining."

"Um, why would we need a storm? It would be dangerous, then," Elise mumbled. "And also, we don't have enough players... Even with you people."

I laughed. "Actually, I think we should just see who can hit the baseball the farthest. It would be polite since we have the human here. Anyways, she's right. We don't have enough players. And Elise, what do you mean by "You People?" What offensive language."

Elise was about to apologize, but I interrupted her. "I'm just kidding," I reassured her.

She blushed. Randall yelled at us to hurry up, so we did. Trust me, you don't want to keep Randall waiting. He's highly impatient and has a horrible temper. You wouldn't want to provoke him in any way. Even the stupidest of humans would learn that soon enough after meeting him. Everyone had decided to run to the clearing, so I had no choice but to give Elise a piggy-back ride. I crouched down in front of her. I could tell that the others were laughing at me. I expected them to be like that anyways. I looked ridiculous.

"Hurry up," I muttered. "Get on my back."

Her face was red, but she did as I said. So I took off once she was on my back.

"Don't drop me," she warned. Ha, she actually thought I would do that. "I'm serious. Don't."

I laughed. "I never would. Believe me, I'd protect you with my life. Don't worry about it. Anyways, you never told me what happened the day I had to take you to Helena Clinic."

I could sense her embarrassment. "Um... well, my dad.... He, um, kinda beat me again, and so my legs hurt like hell and I ran away from home when he went out to the bar again. So I came here to the woods so that he wouldn't find me. Then I tripped over some tree roots while I was running 'cause I was still limping and that's how I broke my leg. I'm not exactly the most graceful person in the world. I'm kind of clumsy. And then you found me so.... um.... yeah."

"I'm sorry, love," I murmured. "I shouldn't have called him from the clinic. I made it worse for you."

She laughed. "Don't blame yourself. I was an idiot running like that."

"No, you weren't. It was a very... human... thing to do."

"Like you should talk," she muttered. "Vamp."

"I'm serious. And also, be careful when you run. The ground is slippery."

"Don't worry about me so much...." I knew that she was blushing now. "It makes me feel like a spoiled little girl. I don't like it."

By now, we were already at the clearing. I gently set her on the ground. "I need to worry about you! I want you to be safe!" I blurted. I immediately regretted it. If I wasn't a member of the sinful undead, my face would cleary be as red as a tomato. Elise was blushing like crazy and the others were laughing.

"All right," I muttered. "Enough. Let's just play the game."

Charlotte really didn't want to hit, so she pitched. I was first, Peter was second, then Randall, Mary, and Elise was last. Charlotte made eye contact with me once I stepped up to the plate. I was about to hit it, but then I smelled Elise's wonderful and alluring scent. Then I hit the ball really hard. It went really far. Pretty far for any of us. Everyone stared at me as I ran to the spot where the baseball landed. I threw the ball back to Charlotte.

Randall and Peter hit it far as well, but still not nearly as far as mine went. Peter's went farther than Randall's. Mary's went past Randall's. Then Elise went. She hit the baseball pretty far for a human, but not far enough for a vampire. She ran to where the ball landed. Then she slipped while she ran. I smelled her blood. That wonderful, alluring scent...

Then I could sense bloodlust from Randall. I knew what he was about to do to my angel. He was about to attack her and mercilessly suck her blood. I couldn't let that happen. I wouldn't allow it. I crouched down in front of her protectively.

"Don't touch her," I hissed. He tried to push past me to suck her blood. Mary helped me. She was in love with Randall, and I knew that doing this was probably a little hard for her, so I was really grateful.

" Jasper, I'm sorry, but we need to go," Charlotte said. "Take Elise back to your house so Randall can't do anything. We need to hunt, anyways. We'll call you soon, though."

"I'm sorry, you guys. I'm really sorry," Elise said.

"Don't worry about it," Peter and Charlotte reassured her at the same time. Whoa, that was kind of freaky. Peter, Charlotte, and Mary held Randall back as I gave Elise a piggy-back ride back to my house."  
-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"I'm sorry," Elise said _yet again_ at my house. What, did she expect me to throw a tantrum and hit her like her stupid father? I'd never do that to her.

"I told you, it's all right," I murmured. "Don't worry about it. Peter and the others only stay with me for about a day or two when they visit me anyways. They need to hunt. They're constantly on the move. They are nomads. They travel a lot."

She just sighed and didn't speak at all. Finally, I said, "Really, love. Don't worry about it. The grass was slippery. It happens."

I kissed her forehead. I could sense her embarrassment. We've been together like this for a good while now. Why is she so embarrassed now? I guess it's probably just that we're living together for a little while. I wished those two weeks wouldn't be temporary. I wished that they would be permanent. Sure, we'd probably have some disputes, but it wouldn't be like that all the time.

"At least vacation is right around the corner," I pointed out. "We won't have to deal with Mr. Smittie and his little freakish episodes. Here's Mr. Smittie: 'Someone's gonna bitch-slap you, Mr. Whitlock, and no one's gonna do a _thing_ to stop it. And when you get into some real serious shit, don't come crawling back to good ol' Mr. Smittie!' "

She giggled. "Oh, God! That sounds _exactly_ like him!"

"I know, darlin'. So, do want anything to eat? Drink? I went grocery shopping while you were asleep the other night, so of course I have food. At least enough to last us a good week or so."

She shook her head. "I feel like such a pig whenever you're nearby when I eat, Jazz. 'Cause you _never_ eat."

I laughed. "Yeah, well, _I'm_ a sick and twisted masochistic pig for letting you come and stay with me temporarily." Looking at her, I added, "It's not that I don't enjoy your company. I love it. But your blood smells wonderful. You need to understand that that part of me is not very dormant; the part that thirsts for your blood. I've killed humans before to feed off of them and I'm new to this "vegetarian vampire" thing. It's hard."

"Then can't you just bite me and change me into a vampire?"

"NO!" I yelled. She flinched. "Your thirst for blood would be much more worse! You'd have to seperate yourself from every human in this area! You'd be just like me.... An evil, blood-thirsty _beast_! AND I CAN'T STAND THE THOUGHT OF THAT HAPPENING!"

"Then what are you going to do?" she mumbled.

"You really want to know, Elise?" I whispered dangerously. She blushed, tempting me to attack her right then and there even more.

So I put my mouth to her neck.  
-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Okay, I know. Sorry about the cliff-hanger (If it really was one. That was my first attempt at a cliffie). So please, don't kill me. lol. I promise I'll update by Saturday.  
**


	15. What are they doing here?

**Dislcaimer: I do not own Twilight; Stephenie Meyer does. This was created because I felt like entertaining myself and other readers.**

**Please read and review.**

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

She was excited. I could tell, and that tempted me even more. But I just kissed her neck instead of biting it. Then I gave her some personal space again.

"That's it?" she squeaked.

I laughed. "Yes, that's it. I'm not going to be biting you anytime soon."

"Jasper, you're being cruel."

"Cruel?! I'm only protecting your mortality because if I did bite you, you'd be squirming in pain for a good three days, and then you'd have to deal with bloodlust for a very long time. You'd be as much of a beast as I am."

"You're not a beast."

"Yes I am! Look at me! I'm a freak! You remember what I looked like outside in the sun, right?! You thought I looked beautiful! I'm not! I'm a messed up freak in a twisted world!"

"You're not a freak. You're not messed up. Stop talking like that."

I gripped her shoulders tightly. Probably more tightly than I meant, because I could sense that she was in pain. She squirmed a little from my grasp.

"Listen to me," I growled. "You don't have the slightest idea what it's like to live a life like this. Nearly every single moment of it is a nightmare, and you're pretty much the only thing that keeps me going. It's a lonely life."

"Fine, I'm sorry I brought it up!" she said. She was barely even able to say it. I was almost going to kill her. I was squeezing too hard. "Please, let me go."

I didn't listen a first. So she had to repeat the last sentence she spoke at least three times. Then I snapped back to reality and let go of her. She hated me now. I knew it.

"I'm sorry," I said quietly. I turned away, but she gently placed one of her dainty hands on my shoulder. Okay, so maybe she didn't hate me yet. That would make me the happiest and luckiest guy in Montana. I was just being a total jerk-off only moments ago. I turned around. She kissed my cheek and I felt my body go stiff. I was surprised as hell.

"Don't," I muttered. "I was being a total asshole and the only thing you do to me is kiss me?! Aren't you going to yell at me or slap me?! At least yell at me!"

"Um, why?"

"I was a total jerk-off! Now please excuse me!"

I turned away again, but she did what she did before. "Elise," I murmured. "You are really getting on my nerves. At least yell at me or something!"

"No. Stop talking like that!"

"I could have killed you! If that happened, I'd kill myself! Do you know what I was thinking when I realized what I was doing?! I could have killed you with just _one blow_. And yet, you're not upset. Do you know how crazy that is?"

"Because I trust you," she mumbled.

I sighed and sat back down on the couch, just to make her happy. She gave me another one of her winning smiles. I still kept my distance, though. I didn't want to take anymore risks.

"Just please don't bring this up again," I said quietly.

"Fine. Now don't start killing my buzz again," she teased.

I laughed. Whenever I heard her laugh, all of my troubles would seem to go away. But that only lasted temporarily. I heard her stomach growl.

"Okay, it sounds as if the human's hungry," I teased her. "Why don't I make you something to eat?"

"You don't eat. So how can you cook?"

I shrugged. "I watch the food network."

She laughed. "Imagine that."

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The next day, we took the bus to school. Once I got off the bus, I smelled something strange. I smelled _vampires. _More than one. I tried to find where the scent was coming from.

The scent belonged to three guys standing by a camaro that was mostly white, but had orange stripes. Two of them had black hair, and one had white hair. They, like me, obviously had papery white skin. I'd seen these three in paintings before. _Aro, Caius, and Marcus._

But what were they doing here?_  
_

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Okay, I know it might be a little corny, but so what, you know? I mean, Stephenie Meyer used a lot of fluff and stuff in the actual twilight books. Anyways, I'm updating today 'cause I am in SUCH a good mood. We had awesome weather today! It's so sunny and warm.... Not that it matters. Lol.**

** Review or else it's ninja star in the forehead! XD**

** -Your's truly  
**


	16. ROAD TRIP!

**Dislcaimer: I do not own Twilight; Stephenie Meyer does. This was created because I felt like entertaining myself and other readers.**

**Please read and review.**

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"I'll meet you in homeroom," I told Elise. She gave me a questioning look. "I'll tell you later, after school. I promise. Just go ahead of me. I'll be there in a couple of minutes."

She merely nodded and walked away. I went up to the three vampires, angry. I heard that one of them had the ability to read minds, so I blocked my thoughts. The white-haired vampire smirked at me. Of course they already knew I was a vampire from the moment I got off the bus.

"Ah, so you're Jasper Whitlock!" one of the black-haired vampires exclaimed enthusiastically.

"Yeah, and you must be the one who can read minds," I said sarcastically. "But how do you know my name? And what the hell are you doing here? I would have known if you were spying, and I was blocking my thoughts, so..."

The white-haired vampire hissed, "That's not any way to talk to one of the three!"

"Fine, fine! Sorry! I didn't mean to offend you people!"

"It's fine," the enthusiastic vampire assured the white-haired vampire. "My name is Aro, that rude asshole is Caius, and that's Marcus. Yes, I can read minds. I know who you are because I was reading the mind of nearly every girl in this parking lot, including your girlfriend. She's quite lovely, by the way."

I rolled my eyes. "Forget the introduction! Why are you here in Helena? Aren't you supposed to be living in Italy? In Volterra? Hence the name the Volturi?"

Marcus laughed. "Yeah. All right, we're here because, well, let's just say that a little bird told us that your girlfriend-"

I interrupted him. "Her name is Elise."

"All right, fine. Well, a little bird told us that Elise knows your secret. _Our_ secret."

"So why are you here, then?" I asked.

"Jasper," Aro said softly. "She needs to die. Either our way, or just....die."

"NO! She's staying the way she is! She's not going to the other side, either! She won't tell anyone what she knows! She swore to me, and I know her type! She can be trusted!"

"She can't stay human," Caius growled. "We have our guard staying at the hotel with us. We have a servant who can inflict excrutiating pain on your mate. Do you want that? Do you want her to suffer?"

"No..." I faltered. I wanted to add that Elise wasn't my mate, but I liked the idea of it. Heh. Yeah, I know. I'm a total jerk-off. "You guys are serious assholes, you know that? Now I need to get to homeroom."

"Good-bye, Jasper!" Aro called enthusiastically. "We'll miss you!"

I wanted to punch the three of them. But I knew that they, and their guard, would be out to get me for it.  
----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Jasper?" Elise asked in homeroom. "What's going on?"

"We need to leave," I said quietly so that no one could hear. "Immediately. I'm taking you somewhere far from Helena. It's dangerous to be around these vampires, Elise. They are the Volturi, and they are sort of like a royal family in our world. They are also like police officers, too. Apparently, when I smelled vampire on the bus two days ago, I was right. There was a vampire, and he heard us talking about my world. And that pisses the Volturi off. You don't piss them off, unless you want to be killed or tortured. They're after your blood. We need to leave as soon as possible. We'll leave during lunch, when no one is paying attention."

I have never seen Elise look so terrified before. I tried to smile a little, but I knew it looked forced. So I kissed her cheek. And then people stared at us as if we had three heads and bug eyes. Mr. Smittie cleared his throat. I thought that they fired him! And he should be! He's a crappy teacher, for God's sake!

"MISS ROSE!" he barked. "NO PUBLIC DISPLAYS OF AFFECTION!"

"Um, Mr. Smittie, I don't mean sound like an ass, but I thought_ I _was the one who kissed her cheek," I said sarcastically. "So maybe you should be yelling at me. And also, I would like to let you know that I'm not gay and I have a girlfriend, so you can stop treating me specially. And that goes for all you gay guys and girls out there, too! I have a girlfriend, I love her, and I'm happy with her! There, I said it. I LOVE ELISE ARIANNA ROSE."

"Jasper," Elise whispered, "you're crazy."

I smiled. "Yeah, I know."

Everyone's jaws dropped. Then Mr. Smittie yelled, "No f***ing swearing!"

I smirked. "Well, that's not how it was the other day, Mr. Jealousy."

Mr. Smittie opened his mouth to say something, but then he decided not to say it. Everyone resumed what they were doing before the big _commotion_.  
----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

At the end of Biology, I grabbed Elise's hand. It was lunchtime. We went outside and walked out of the parking lot. Luckily, by foot, my house was only about fifteen minutes away. So we started fast walking.

"I know it's a stupid question, but why are we leaving?" Elise asked.

"The vampires' names are Aro, Caius, and Marcus. Aro can read minds, and that part of the reason why we need to leave. He'll be able to hear our thoughts, and you need to learn to block your thoughts. I know of a vampire who can read minds. He might be able to help us with that, because I really can't teach you how. His name is Edward Cullen, and he lives in Forks, Washington."

"How are we going to get there?"

"Car."

"That will take forever!"

"Yeah, I know. But it will take only several days. I have money, so we can stay in some motels along the way."

Once we got to my house, I packed some of her clothes, my clothes, some hygiene products, some books, and my CD case. I locked the door to my house and we went in the car. Let's just say that we started _our_ vacation a bit earlier than the other students at Helena High School.  
----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**A/N: So what did you think? Mr. Smittie was actually based off of this guy I knew who would always help us with the AC and electricity and stuff, but I haven't seen the guy in a really long time, and the guy was always really mean to me. Hopefully you guys are getting the idea that Jasper is quite the smartass in this story, but he'll do anything to protect the people he cares for. Review or else it's ninja star in the forehead for you! XD**

** -Meaghan xo  
**


	17. Ninety nine and food poisoning

**Dislcaimer: I do not own Twilight; Stephenie Meyer does. This was created because I felt like entertaining myself and other readers.**

**Please read and review.**

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Jasper?" my angel asked in the car. We were listening to Linkin Park. "Are we there yet?" She was teasing me. I loved how childish she could act at the right times.

I laughed. "No, we're not. But it is getting late." It was 7:00 pm. We were in Idaho. "We should stop at a motel for the night."

She looked nervous. I could sense it, too. She was worried about sharing a room. I should have known better. I was so stupid!

"Don't worry," I murmured, keeping my eyes on the road. "We're not sharing a bed. They mostly have two beds in each room. And if they don't, I'll sleep on the floor. I'm never gonna hurt you."

She blushed. "I wasn't worrying about anything. I'm fine."

"I know you're worrying. Don't forget what I am."

"I know what you are!" she snapped.

Then it got quiet. Shit. I made things uncomfortable. Sometimes I could be a total asshole. I couldn't stand the silence. It seemed to go on forever. She broke the silence. Thank God.

"I'm sorry," she mumbled.

I smiled. "It's all right. You didn't do anything."

Then I pulled into the parking lot of a Super Motel 8. We brought our suitcases. They were small, and there were only two. We didn't pack too much. We only packed necessities. We walked into the check-in place. There was a tall, plump woman behind the desk.

"Hello," I said. "Could we please use a room for one night?"

"Sure," the woman said, obviously bored. She gave me a pair of keys for the room 230 (A/N: Sorry, I'm just kinda making this up as I go. I haven't been to a motel in a really long time. Sorry!). Elise and I walked to the room, which took us at least ten minutes to find.

The room was small and had two beds (Thank you, God). There was a small bathroom attached to it, and it contained a shower, a toilet, and a sink (Obviously). There was a tv, too, so I knew we wouldn't get bored or anything. Well, I knew I wouldn't get bored if she was with me, but... I might bore the hell out of her.

Elise looked like she had the shit scared out of her when we entered the room. I made the mistake of gently putting my hand on her shoulder to comfort her. She shuddered. How could I forget that my skin is icy cold to humans? As is she wasn't nervous enough...

"Everything's all right," I murmured. "Nothing's going to go wrong. The worst thing I could do to you would be kissing you. I'll keep my distance."

"I trust you. You don't have to," she blurted.

I smiled. "You sure?"

She blushed, but nodded. A while later, I found ourselves watching tv. It was 7:45 now. I heard Elise's stomach growl. She didn't have any dinner yet... Poor thing. I keep forgetting she needs to eat, unlike me. Ha, I'm an idiot.

"You're hungry," I stated. "Come on. I should take you out to get something to eat at ninety-nine.

"We don't need to. I'm-"

"No. You need food in your stomach."

"You're not my mother. Or what my.... father should have... been."

I kissed her cheek. "Don't worry about it. Come on."  
----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I soon found out I made the wrong decision of taking Elise there. The food smelled too strong (Well, It always does, so that shouldn't matter to me), Elise didn't really like it that much, and she got food poisoning. She was vomitting every two seconds in the bathroom in our suite (A/N: I am SO sorry to all of you who are reading this. Especially if you're eating something).

"I'm really sorry you have to see this," she muttered after another vomitting session. Okay, I loved her, I really did, but her breath really smelled horrible.

"It's okay," I said gently. "Just keep doing what you're doing until it's over. I don't mind."

"Oh, come on," she said, then stopped again to, well, you-know-what... "I know my breath stinks like shit. And I'll stop talking now because of that."

She finally stopped after another three minutes. It was late now. It was 10:30 PM. And we would have to leave early tommorrow...

"You should get ready for bed," I sighed. "Brush your teeth and you know the rest."

I waited another four minutes for her patiently. She came out of the bathroom wearing some pajama sweatpants and a black t-shirt. She blushed when she saw me looking at her. I looked away to make her feel more comfortable.

"You need to get up early tommorow," I said softly. "Good night."

"Good night, Jasper."

She kissed my cheek and got under the covers of the _other_ bed. Soon she fell asleep. Part of me felt happy to see her happy and comfortable like that, and another part of me wanted to join her. But then I wanted to smack myself for thinking like that. That was perverted of me. And I could hurt her...

I watched my angel intently. Even though it was dark, I could still see her. She looked happy and really comfortable. I wondered what she was dreaming about, whether it was pleasant or... unpleasant. I hoped that it was a good dream.

About two hours later, she looked like she was in excrutiating pain. She looked scared half to death. She started to scream in her sleep. The words she screamed were incomprehendable. She was having a nightmare of the worst kind. Hell, all nightmares were horrible. I had to wake her up. Tears started streaming down her rosy cheeks, even though she was still fast asleep.

I got up and walked over to her bed. I started to shake her shoulder frantically. "Wake up!" I whispered urgently. "Don't cry! There's nothing you need to cry about!"

She opened her beautiful blue eyes. However, they were puffy now. I didn't care, though. She'd be beautiful inside and outside. She continued to cry. So I just kind of... held her. Someone should make a lifetime movie about this. This would get five stars. It was getting cornier by the second, dammitt.

"What's wrong?" I asked gently. "Did you have a nightmare?"

I sounded like a parent trying to comfort their four-year-old child. But I needed to know what happened. I wanted to know what hurt her. She didn't do anything to deserve any of this crap. Especially my crap. She didn't need any of this. She nodded helplessly at my question.

"Tell me," I murmured.

It turned out that her nightmare was more horrible than I could imagine. Apparently she dreamed about her mother, and how her mother was still alive. But then at the end of her nightmare, her freaking asshole of a father came home from his work and killed her mother and beat Elise to death because he was fired from his job. The asshole deserved it if that actually happened to him in reality. Elise told me that lately she had been having nightmares about her mother.

"None of it's ever going to happen," I said softly, stroking her long, raven-black hair. "Do you want to try going back to sleep?

"No! Can't I just stay up?!" She protested.

"No. You need your sleep, love."

"But I can't."

"You sound ridiculous. Come on, nothing bad's going to happen. You need your sleep. We'll probably reach Forks sometime tommorrow."

She didn't listen. "I'll stay with you, then," I sighed. "Nothing bad's gonna happen. Just... sleep."

I lay down next to her and stroked her hair again. I started to sing the song that she most likely didn't know at all. It was meant to be a lullaby. Her lullaby. I stopped singing once I saw that she was fast asleep. I watched her that night, and protected her.


	18. The Favorite Game

**Dislcaimer: I do not own Twilight; Stephenie Meyer does. This was created because I felt like entertaining myself and other readers.**

**Please read and review.**

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Good morning," I whispered when Elise opened her eyes the next morning.

I kissed her forehead. She blushed the way she did whenever I kissed her. I loved her blush. It tempted me. I would have to hurry up and get to Forks. I needed to hunt really badly. Her stomach growled.

I smiled playfully. "Come on, it's breakfast time for the human."

"Oh, shut up," she muttered.

I laughed. I grabbed an umbrella out of my suitcase. It was pouring outside. I carried our suitcases down to the lobby.

"Why didn't you pack another umbrella for me? I was going to get one from a suitcase, but there wasn't one in either of them," Elise said quietly.

"That's because I wanted to share one with you if it rained," I said simply. I grinned, flashing my abnormally white teeth. She smiled back. She was starting to scare _me_. When I grinned like that, she should have been scared.

I paid for the room, handed over the keys to the concierge, and left, carrying both suitcases. Elise was really quiet until we reached my car. I unlocked the car door, put everything in the trunk, and got in on the driver's side. Elise was already sitting on the passenger's side. I put in a Prokofiev CD and played the second movement of Sonata 7.

"Jasper?" Elise asked hesitantly. I could sense her resistance. I sent waves of calmness to calm her down. Thank God it worked.

"What?" I replied, smiling.

"How can you take all of this? I mean, you said that I was your blood caller or-"

"Blood singer," I corrected her gently.

"Whatever. Um, if you said that I was your blood singer, how can you be in this car with me for so long and stay alone with me in a motel room for a night? Let alone sleep in the same... bed..."

"I try my hardest," I said with an edge of bitterness to my voice. "It's extremely difficult. Your blood is very tempting. I could just attack you right here in the car, even as I'm driving. I could just be trying to kiss your cheek or something like that, and I would end up biting your neck. You would be in excrutiating pain for three days. I am still adjusting to feeding off of animals, so that makes it even harder. Edward freaking Cullen has it much easier.... Too bad I'm not an angel like he is..."

"Um, isn't that the guy we're trying to find? What do you mean he has it easier?"

I told her what he had gone through, and how he fed off of animals much longer so it wasn't as difficult for him. I told her that even though he didn't tell me that much of his relationship with the human girl, I could tell that didn't have as much trouble as me. I loved Elise, but I didn't want her to turn into a blood-thirsty beast like me. And if the Volturi were after us, then that was bad. No, it wasn't _just_ bad, it sucked ass. You didn't intimidate the Volturi...not unless you want to die a painful death.

"Shit," she muttered.

Even though I really didn't like hearing her swear like that, I couldn't agree with her more. This sucked. I was driving pretty fast, so we'd get to Forks at least in about three hours. Thank God. We didn't really say much after that, so it was a little awkward.

"Can we play a game called favorites?" Elise asked after that long period of silence that I couldn't stand.

I smiled, still keeping my eyes on the road. "Yeah. You know me too well now, though, so I think you already know my favorites."

She rolled her eyes. I could sense her annoyance, but there was eagerness there, too. It was the complete opposite of when we first met. "Like I care," she muttered. "What's your favorite color?"

"I like blue. But the kind that's the color of your eyes is my favorite shade."

I groaned when she blushed. That was making it harder to resist her... "Favorite music?" she asked.

"Classical music. My favorite composer is either Franz Schubert or Sergei Prokofiev. I can't decide between them. They both wrote very good music."

"Favorite car?"

"I'm driving it."

"Favorite place in the world?"

"Helena, Montana. If I didn't choose to live there, I wouldn't have met you."

She looked embarrassed. "Favorite poem?"

"My favorite poem would have to be "Stopping By Woods on a Snowy Evening" by Robert Frost," I replied. "Is it my turn yet?"

"Okay. Shoot."

I smiled playfully. "What is your favorite ice cream flavor?"

"Strawberry."

"Favorite music?"

"My Chemical Romance, The Academy is, and Chopin."

I grinned. Chopin knew his shit, even though he was dead. "Favorite color?"

"Lately, it's been the color of your eyes. Usually, they're honey gold, but they're black now... You can barely notice the pupils."

That would have made me blush if I was human. "Favorite place in the world?"

"Helena, since I've only been out of state once, and that was back in the day when I was a baby. Obviously I can't remember."

"You are too young to even remember the day," I chuckled.

She laughed. "Well, yeah, compared to you! But it was back in the day!"

"All right, moving on. Favorite food?"

"Japanese food."

The game went on and on and on.  
----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**A/N: Okay, so I know that chapter was just basically focused on dialogue, but I couldn't really do anything about it to improvise it. Sorry! Oh, and do you guys think it makes sense for someone to see dead people? I mean, like, if they've been through a lot. Like, if someone they were really close to died or something. What do you think? **

** -Yours truly**


	19. The Cullens and Elise's depression

**Dislcaimer: I do not own Twilight; Stephenie Meyer does. This was created because I felt like entertaining myself and other readers.**

**Please read and review.**

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

We arrived in forks a few hours later. It was pouring rain. I bought a phone book and looked up the Cullens. I found their adress and within fifteen minutes, we arrived at their house.... or mansion, rather. I told Elise to hold on to the umbrella. It sheltered both of us as we walked up to the Cullens' front door. I rang the doorbell.

Within seconds, the door flew open. There stood a male vampire who had blonde hair, and a female vampire who had short black spiky hair that pointed in all directions and a pixie complex to her. Luckily, I didn't sense any anger or annoyance. They were both calm.

"Hi!" the female said. "You must be Elise and Jasper. Come in!"

"Um, I don't mean to be rude, but how do you know who we are?" Elise asked shyly as we entered their house.

"I have premonitions. I saw you two coming. I know you're here to see Edward. In fact, he and Bella are here right now. They're in the kitchen. My name is Alice, and this is Carlisle," she said, gesturing to the male vampire that was blonde. "Come on."

We followed Alice and Carlisle to their kitchen, which, unlike mine, actually _looked_ like a kitchen you would actually like to cook in. There in the kitchen stood Edward Cullen and a human girl with curly brown hair and chocolate brown eyes. She was taller than Elise, and maybe a year or two older, or so it looked that way.

"Oh, hello, Jasper," said Edward. "This is my Bella."

So this was the girl he told me about. "Oh. It's a pleasure to meet you, Bella. I would have shaken your hand, but as you might know, my hands are too cold," I joked.

All four of us laughed. "It's nice to meet you too," Bella replied.

"This is Elise, my girlfriend," I said. Then I told Elise, "It's okay. You don't need to be nervous about it or anything."

She laughed. "I'm not embarrassed!"

Carlisle and Alice introduced us to the rest of the coven: Esme, Rosalie, Kurt, and Emmett. Emmett was a bit of a smartass, Rosalie was a bit full of herself, and I could sense Elise get a little self-conscious at Rosalie's presence. She didn't have to. These women were beautiful like this because of the venom in their bodies. Elise was beautiful enough without it. Esme was very kind and was like a mother to me and Elise, even thought she knew us only for a few minutes. Bella had to leave, so we had to wait twenty minutes for Edward to return. Kurt was Alice's mate. He was the total opposite of Alice; he was tall, had black hair, and was really muscular. He could see into someone's past just by touching them. Pretty ironic, huh?

"So, should we start what you came here for once Elise gets up here?" Edward asked once he got back. We were in his room. Elise was in the kitchen, talking to Esme and Alice."You want me to help Elise block her thoughts, right? The Volturi are out to get you?"

"They're out for her blood," I spat. "They're all spazzes. That crazy, overly enthusiastic Aro character is a total asswipe! Caius is a total jerk! And Marcus doesn't do _anything_! He's just a stoic asshole who refuses to get involved in anything!"

"The Volturi were after Bella's blood, too," Edward said quietly. "They want her to be changed. I don't want that. She wants it, but once she becomes one, she'd regret wanting it. I'm an old fart who should be in diapers by now. I could have had a family if I didn't get that flu. I could have had great, great grand-children by now. And, of course, I would be dead. I don't like being immortal. I'm a monster But I'm happy with Bella. I'd be equally happy with her. But I would never be able to give her children. If she ever got pregnant with _my_ child, it would kill her. I would be happy with a child. Hell, I would be _ecstatic_. But if it killed Bella... if that ever happened... I would never, ever forgive myself. I would committ suicide."

"I'm sorry," was all I could say. How could he say all of that to _me_? He barely knows me!

"I can hear your thoughts," he said, smiling. "I'm saying this because you are going through the same thing, Jasper. You're not only experiencing bloodlust, it's love, too."

"I think I realized that by now!" I snapped. "She knows I love her and that I thirst for her blood! I told her!"

"I knew that," he said. "I was reading the girl's thoughts. Your love isn't unrequited. Apparently, you're the best thing that's ever happened to her so far in her life. She doesn't have very pleasant memories. Her father-"

"Beats her," I finished for him. "Yeah, I know. He's a freaking asshole. Just because her mother died, doesn't mean he should take it out on Elise. I hate him. I gave him a good taste of his own medicine, too..."

"Serves him right. Listen. Don't you ever leave her. I left Bella for a long period of time and it was a horrible mistake. Her body wasn't functioning well at all while I was gone. When I saw her in Volterra, she looked much skinnier than she was when I left her. I left thinking that it would be safer for her. I was wrong. Stay by Elise's side. Never, ever leave her. She needs you, and she was basically refusing to take proper care of herself before you arrived in Helena. She didn't see any reason to live and was on the verge of committing suicide. She was cutting herself and starving herself. But then you showed up. She's much happier now. I can tell all of this just by reading her thoughts."

"I didn't know that," I whispered.

She was that depressed?! Well, of course she wouldn't have told me that she was suicidal. She would think I would hate her for it or something! I felt horrible! Now I didn't want her ever seeing that father of hers again! He did that to her! I would kill him! Were people making a lifetime movie out of this?! WHERE ARE THE FREAKING HIDDEN CAMERAS?!

There was a knock on the door. "Come in," Edward said softly.

Elise came in Edward's room. "I'm sorry if I interrupted you or anything," she said quietly.

Edward laughed. "No, you're not. We were just waiting. Are you ready to start learning how to block your thoughts? I'm just going to let you know, it takes a while to learn."

"It's okay," she replied. Then she turned to me. "Um, Jasper? Are you all right? You haven't said a word..."

"I'm fine," I said hoarsely. I kept looking at my feet.

I couldn't look at her. I couldn't look at Edward. I couldn't look at anything but the floor. I knew I was being a total asshole, but I couldn't help it. I could have confronted her about her sadness right away the first time I encountered her! I don't think it could hurt to be a little nosy just for once, just to protect someone! Especially someone you'd love enough to propose marriage to! I couldn't believe she was suicidal until she got to know me!

"Edward," I spoke up, finding my voice. "I need to hunt. I don't need to be here. I'll be back in a few hours."

"All right," Edward replied.

I glanced at Elise. She looked at me as if I just broke up with her or something. I'd never do that! I sensed could feel that sadness sadness again. The same kind I sensed the first time we met. I walked out of the room without looking back.  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I wasn't thirsting for blood right now, so that was the good thing. I finally got some blood. _Gallons_ of the stuff, too. I bagged a couple of deer and a rabbit. I didn't really like the taste of rabbits, but it was good enough to quench my thirst.

When I got back to the Cullens' house, Elise was sitting down at the kitchen table and eating some toast. It was late. It was one o'clock in the morning. Shouldn't she be in bed? The Cullens had an extra room, so we were staying there. I could tell she knew that I was here, but she didn't look at me or anything. I didn't look at her, though. I just saw her and looked down afterwards.

"Can we talk or something?" she finally spoke up. I was angry.

"Suicide?" I asked harshly. "Depression?! Cutting yourself?! Starving yourself?! Refusing to take proper care of your body?!"

"I never told you-"

"Well you should have!" I spat.

"You don't have to be so pissed off..."

"I have _all_ the right reasons to be _furious_!"

"Shut up.... I-I can take care of myself..."

"Yeah, well, from what I know, you weren't doing a good job of it!"

"Go away!" she yelled. "You've no right to critisize me! Screw you, Jasper! Leave me alone!"

"FINE! JUST DON'T _CUT_ YOURSELF OVER IT, STARVE YOURSELF, OR COMMITT_SUICIDE_!"

She glared at me with tears in her eyes. I didn't give a rat's ass at all, though. When I got downstairs, Edward was in the study reading a book. He looked up at me coldly.

"Jasper," he said in a low voice, "that was stupid and out of line."

Who was he to critisize me?! He wasn't older than me! He had _no_ authority over me! It _was_ his house, but he had no right to critisize me at all. I was my own person. If Elise ever did committ suicide while she knew me, I would kill _myself_. She was a total idiot for making me worry like that about her. I couldn't believe that she was cutting herself, either!

"Yeah, well, she was suicidal. She _never _told me. I never knew she was that depressed!" I spat. "She_ should've_ told me!"

"What would she say?" he asked coldly. "Do you think she would just walk up to you one day and say to you, 'Jasper, I'm sorry, but I just want to let you know that I used to cut myself and was going to committ suicide until you came along?' No, I don't think someone would be crazy enough to say that to their lover."

"F**k off," I muttered. "What would you do if Bella committed suicide?"

"I would kill myself," he admitted. "But this isn't about either me nor Bella. This is about you and Elise. I heard everything down there. You were so stupid to yell like that. Do you know what she's thinking?"

"Um, no, I don't think I would. Unlike you, I can't read minds. And I'm not an angel like you are, either."

"I'm not an angel," he hissed. "Stop being such an asshole! You don't know what she's thinking!"

I rolled my eyes. "What?"

"She thinks you hate her now. She thinks that you never want to see her again. You told me just a few hours ago that you loved her more than you loved your own life. And I know that you still do. You're the most important person in her life. And you ruined that. You're the one in the wrong. You need to apologize right now. Go back upstairs and say you're sorry. I don't care if she's asleep. Do it. You're the only thing that keeps her willing to live."

I didn't believe any of that. Elise had a lot more to live for. But I just nodded and went upstairs.


	20. I shouldn't have told you that

**Dislcaimer: I do not own Twilight; Stephenie Meyer does. This was created because I felt like entertaining myself and other readers.**

**Please read and review.**

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I spent an hour or two in the kitchen thinking what I would say to Elise. Then I went to the bedroom we were staying in.

I didn't care for knocking on the bedroom door, being the asshole that I was. I just opened the door and walked into the room. Elise was asleep on the sleeping bag, looking like an angel sent from heaven or something. She woke up once I sat down on the desk chair. The Cullens, who were way too nice, provided us with a bed, knowing that we would be coming to their house because of Alice. I owed them. I'd have to pay them back the money. And how do I have this money, you ask? I have had a lot of jobs that I earned money from. Currently, I am unemployed, though. I think I might get a job a local Starbucks in Helena after this stupid problem with the Volturi.

"What do you want?!" Elise hissed.

"I said some really nasty things earlier..." I started hesitantly.

"What do you want, Jasper?" she repeated softly. "Do you just want to critisize me more and call me a depressed freak?"

"I never called you a freak!" I said. "You're not a freak.... I didn't have any right critisizing you earlier. I was out of line..."

"You could have known that before you said all those things."

"Yeah, I know! It's not my fault! I just can't stand the fact of you getting hurt!" I regretted saying that aloud the moment I said it.

"......Edward told you this shit, right?"

"Yeah." Then I heard a laugh coming from the other room. _Shut up the hell up, Edward! _I thought, knowing that he would hear my thoughts. He just laughed even harder.

"Wonderful," she muttered.

"Please don't hold a grudge," I said quietly. "I know you hate me, but..."

"I don't."

My heart would have skipped a beat if I wasn't a vicious member of the undead. "Really?"

"I don't hate you. I thought you hated me, though..."

"Why?"

"Because before you I was depressed, I hardly talked to anyone at all, I cut myself, and I was on the verge of committing suicide. And you sounded really angry, so that's why I thought that."

"I could never hate you if I tried."

"We both sound ridiculous. Like it's a soap opera or something," she mumbled. We laughed. I loved the sound of her laugh.

"Yeah, I know. But it's a good thing. I'm really sorry about earlier."

"It's fine. Just forget it. 'Night."

"Good night," I said softly. I kissed her gently. "Um, I'll go if you want me to, so..."

She smiled. "No. Stay, please...If it's all right."

"Obviously it's all right. Like I have anything better to do, anyways. I can't sleep, so what else is there to do?"

I smiled and lay down next to her on the bed. I just kind of stayed there, watching her sleep, and listening to her breath. If I bit her just once, all of that would be taken away from her.  
----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"EDWARD!!!" I yelled the next morning in the Cullens' kitchen. "WHY WERE YOU LAUGHING?!"

He shrugged. "You guys sounded funny."

"Yeah, well you're always saying corny things while Bella's around, so I wouldn't talk."

"That's different."

"Not by much."

He smirked. "At least I'm not the one Mr. Smittie's always having fantasies about."

I smacked him on his shoulder. He winced. "How the hell do you know that?"

"Um, I read minds. Also, it's not only in your thoughts, but it's in Elise's, too. Did that really happen?" he laughed. "Did you actually call him a tool?"

"Yeah. It actually was kind of funny."

Then Emmett just kind of appeared in the room. Obviously, he heard the entire thing. He had a huge grin on his face.

"I told Emmett and he told Kurt and Rose," Edward admitted. "Kurt told Alice, who told Esme, and naturally, Esme told Carlisle. Trust me, there are no secrets in this family."

"Damn, I want to go to your school, Jazz!" Emmett exclaimed.

"Trust me, you don't."

"OF COURSE I DO!"

Elise was watching us talk while eating some toast. "You should see the women," she said. "They're all crazy over him. Especially the History teacher."

"I _am _history," I muttered, rolling my eyes.

Everyone in the room laughed. Soon, the rest of the family was in the kitchen. I decided to go outside for a little bit. Nothing was wrong; I just wanted some fresh air. The last time I went outside, I wasn't able to enjoy the fresh air because I was angry, disappointed, and a little depressed.

"It's nice out here, isn't it?" I asked, knowing Elise was right behind me because I smelled her scent. She smelled like vanilla. She always smelled nice. Well, of course she would anyways. She's my blood singer!

"Yeah," she replied. "Esme and Carlisle have told me all about the Volturi. Are they really that merciless...?"

"Yes. But only if you really provoke them. I'm so sorry I brought you into this mess. I never should have gone to Helena."

"It's not your fault."

"Of course it's my fault!" I snapped. "If only I was normal... If I was human, then none of this would happen!"

"Don't blame yourself. It just happened. I bet we both damn sure know that both of us never thought this would happen."

"I should have just kept my distance..."

"No, you shouldn't have!" she yelled. "I'm happy being with you, and _only_ you! So stop being so pessimistic! I hate it!"

"I shouldn't have put you in this position...."

"Shut up! I'm not some delicate flower that's going to fall apart if _one _bad thing happens to me!"

"If I hurt you, I would break you," I tried to persuade her desperately.

Then I had an idea. I smiled wickedly. I crouched down in front of her. "Get on my back," I said softly.

"Why?"

"Because. I want to show you something."

"Good or bad?"

"You'll think it's beautiful once you see it."

She sighed and got on my back. Carefully, I started to climb one of the tallest trees in the forest surrounding the Cullens' house (or mansion). Once we got to the top, I could hear her heart pounding. I smirked, knowing she was scared shitless.

"Scared now?" I asked.

"N-No," she stuttered.

"C'mon. I'm not stupid, you know. I can smell your fear."

"How can you smell someone's fear?"

I rolled my eyes. "We're having this conversation now, on top of the biggest tree here? Okay, fine. I can't smell your fear, but I can sense it. So don't lie to me. I hate liars. Though I'm pretty much being a hypocrite because I'm always lying to nearly everyone by pretending to be be human."

"So what? And no, I'm still not scared!"

I smirked again. "Yes, you are."

".....Fine. I am."

"I told you I would know," I teased her playfully.

"Oh, shut up. I'm only scared because I've been afraid of heights since I was six years old."

"Good, now I know that I can use that against you. Thank you so much!"

"Shit. I shouldn't have told you that."  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**A/N: Yes! I just put up my twentieth chapter. That feels like somewhat of an accomplishment, and I don't know why. Just to let you know, I might not update for another week or so because of school, and because I have at least three projects to work on. I hate it, but that's life, I guess.**

** -Meaghan  
**


	21. Just give up

**Dislcaimer: I do not own Twilight; Stephenie Meyer does. This was created because I felt like entertaining myself and other readers.**

**Please read and review.**

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Elise and I didn't return to the Cullens' right away. We found our way to a lakefront and hung out there. Now, we were both lying down on the grass by a lake. It felt good, but I still had to try very hard not to give into temptation. The sunset looked beautiful.

"We should do this more often," Elise commented.

I laughed. "Yeah, that would be nice."

"The sunset looks really beautiful."

"It's all right."

She looked at me skeptically. "What?" I said. "There are two beautiful things in front of me."

"Then what are they?"

"You and the sunset."

She frowned. "You baby me too much."

That surprised me. I didn't really mean to baby her much, that was just the way I behaved. I acted that way and said the things I said without realizing that it would be really corny nowadays. I was raised to treat a woman like a queen, especially if she was my love interest. That's also probably another reason why I was disgusted with how human teenaged boys acted around their girlfriends or girls that they thought were "hot," or "sexy."

I would never even think of a woman (especially Elise) that way. It would be a disgrace to my own gender, and it might offend the woman. It was harassment, and it was wrong.

"I don't mean to baby you," I said carefully. "It's just the way I was brought up. I was raised to behave and be polite, especially around women. That's why, whenever I hear a boy make some crude remark about a woman, I'm disgusted with them. They shouldn't be saying that about a woman. It's rude and disgraceful to their gender."

"Oh. So, you mean, if some guy called me "sexy," or "hot," you'd be pissed off with them."

"Beyond words," I whispered. Then I added, "Can we please just enjoy the view here and not discuss this? I am trying to have fun. I have been extremely stressed out in the past few days, and I want to relax."

"Fun?!" she said in disbelief.

"Yes," I replied.

"This isn't fun! You don't know what fun is, do you?"

Then she splashed me with some of the water from the lake. She did_ not_ just do that. She was really asking for it today, wasn't she? She was trying to provoke me!

"You asked for it!" I growled playfully. I splashed her back.

"You _ass_!" she squealed.

She started running away from me. "Don't even _try _to run away from me!" I yelled after her.

Within a couple of seconds, I was able to grab her arm. Without hurting her at all, I tackled her to the ground and started to tickle her. She was laughing really hard. I guessed she was ticklish today. Oh well, that was another advantage for me.

"Stop!" she gasped out between laughs. "You _asshole_! Is this supposed to be cruel and unusual punishment for something I didn't do?!"

I smirked. "I'm the one with the advantage here."

Then I heard footsteps. I looked up to see the entire Cullen family, excluding Esme and Carlisle, with Bella Swan. They were all wearing bathing suits. Alice was carrying two bathing suits. I rolled my eyes. The bathing suits were for me and Elise.

"Here!" Alice chirped to Elise. She handed her a lavended-colored bikini. Were the Cullens trying to torture me? Elise looked shocked.

"Y-You want me to wear a_ bikini_?!" Elise squealed. "I can't wear a bikini!"

Alice smirked. "Tough luck, girly. We want to go for a swim. You're not gonna be the party pooper. Go get changed in the woods. You too, Jasper."

She handed me some gray swim trunks. I rolled my eyes. Fun with the Cullens. Yay.  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

When I saw Elise in a bikini, my jaw nearly hit the ground. The Cullens really_ were_ trying to torture me, weren't they?! Elise didn't see herself clearly, either. She was just kind of standing there, muttering to herself, looking very embarrassed. She was gorgeous! And her... scars... were already healing.

Rosalie elbowed me in the stomach, smirking. "Stop staring. It's rude to stare at people. Didn't your mommy or daddy ever teach you that?"

"Shut up," I growled.

Kurt laughed. "It's okay to look at your mate sometimes, isn't it? I mean, I look at my Alice sometimes, and she doesn't mind. In fact, she takes advantage of it to ask me what I think of certain outfits."

I glared at them. "She isn't my mate!" I hissed under my breath, so that Elise couldn't hear me. Then I added more quietly, "Or at least, not yet, she isn't..."

"Aw, Jazzy's in love," Edward cooed mockingly.

"You guys, stop picking on Jasper," Bella said, irritated. "He's getting pissed off. And Edward, you never pick on anyone!"

Edward smiled innocently. "Yeah, but Jazzy's different. He's like a little brother I have to guide through life."

"Shut up, Cullen!" I growled. "This is just cruel and unusual punishment for me acting like an ass earlier!"

"Jasper!" Elise finally spoke up. "_Language!_"

I smirked. "Like you should talk."

She was about to protest, but Alice interrupted us. "Okay, people! Enough! I wanna play Chicken!"

"Um, Al?" Kurt asked. "What the hell is that? You're not makin' any sense..."

"Kurt, I hate it when you call me Al!" Alice scolded him. I forced myself not to laugh. "Anyways, Chicken is a game that Bella taught me over the summer. It's really fun!"

Alice explained how to play the game. The teams were: me and Kurt (It would tempt me too much if I was on a team with Elise), Bella and Edward, Rosalie and Emmett, and Elise and Alice. Let the freaking fun begin. Edward and Bella knocked Rosalie and Emmett over. Emmett got really pissed off and threatened Edward, but we knew he was just joking.

"That's too bad," Rosalie sighed. Her legs were covered in mud. "I need a shower _so_ badly."

"I knew that was coming, Emmett!" Alice crowed, supporting Elise on her shoulders. Elise looked terrified. I smirked. She was afraid of heights. Even though she wasn't really that high up in the air because of Alice's shortness, she was still scared shitless. God bless her.

Emmett glared at her. "What a shit-ass load of F**k," he muttered.

Kurt smacked him playfully against his shoulder, being careful not to fall over because I was supporting him on my own shoulder. Even though I was strong, Kurt was still heavy.

"Hey, you know not to bet against Alice!" Kurt exclaimed.

"Yeah, Kurt, and you need to lose some weight," I joked. "You're heavier than you look! I'm struggling here, you know."

"Stop making fun of my mate!" Alice scolded me. Elise laughed.

Just to get back at her for that, Kurt and I charged at them and knocked them over. Alice cursed as they fell in the water. Elise laughed at the face Alice was making. Alice glared at her.

"Aw, don't be a sore-loser, Ali," Kurt cooed.

"Shut up," she muttered. There was some mud on her legs. "I think I need a _shower_."

"Oh, c'mon, Alice," Elise giggled. "Kurt and Jasper still need to take down Bella and Edward."

Alice rolled her eyes but agreed. Kurt, Bella, Edward, and I charged at eachother. So we all just ended up falling in the water. We laughed as Edward scolded Kurt for what he was thinking.

"We will _not_ have a mud fight, Kurt," Edward growled.

"You're too strict, Eddie," Kurt complained.

Edward glared at him. "_Do not_ call me Eddie."

"Can we play Marco Polo?" Alice chimed in.

None of the Cullens, apart from Kurt, knew what Marco Polo was. I didn't, either. Apparently, Kurt played Marco Polo with Alice before or something so that's probably how he knew. I didn't know what it was, either. Alice was tired of explaining everything, and Bella didn't want to, so Elise explained. I watched every hand gesture she made, every single movement. She didn't know what I was thinking. And hopefully, Edward didn't, either.

"Jazzy, can you please not scream your fantasies in your mind? I'm about to gag," Edward said in my ear. "You're not acting like a gentleman. If Elise knew about your fantasies, I can guarantee she would be quite disgusted with you."

I glared at him. "What goes on in my mind is none of your business, Cullen."

"Okay," he said simply.

I rolled my eyes and returned my attention to Elise. After she finished explaining the game, she caught me staring at her and nervously adjusted the strap to her bikini top. Maybe we should go swimming again soon and keep these swimsuits if Alice was all right with it... I think I would enjoy that. Shit. Why was I thinking like this?! I'm thinking like a pervert... I'm a pedophile, too. I may look like I'm a teenager, I'm really physically twenty years old and actually a hundred and something years old. I shouldn't be dating Elise. Someone should call Chris Hansen or something. I'm a monster.

Why couldn't I refrain from thinking like this? If I say that I'm disgusted with today's teenaged boys and how they describe certain women as "hot" or "sexy," I'm a hypocrite. I'm thinking exactly like they are. But Elise means much more to me than a simple "fling." She made me smile. She made me happy. Not one girl could make me happy other than her in my entire life. Not even... Maria when we were together.

The thought of Maria sickened me. She treated me like a servant. She was a horrible person. How could she treat me like that?! I didn't even know why I loved her in the first place. Or did I? I don't know. Today was too lovely to continue thinking about that hateful person with whom I held a strong grudge against, even though she was dead.

"Jasper? You've been spacing out a lot. Are you okay?" Elise asked gently. She had finished explaining Marco Polo a few seconds ago. She was sitting next to me on a log. Her voice comforted me.

I smiled. "Yeah, I'm fine. Don't worry."

"Seriously? 'Cause this isn't a game in which you have to be on a team. You can sit this one out if you want to. I doubt any of the Cullens will mind."

She had her arms crossed. She looked uncomfortable. She was hiding herself from me. Why was she doing that?! Why didn't she didn't see herself clearly? She was freaking beautiful!

"You don't have any reason to be embarrassed about wearing a bikini," I said quietly. "It's not like it's so loose on you that it's going to fall off of you." She looked alarmed for a second. I added, "Really, love. Don't hide yourself from me. There's no reason to do so. All the Cullens think you're beautiful. Alice and Rosalie are even considering to use you as their real live barbie doll that they can dress up for fun. And Kurt, Edward, and Emmett like that idea because they want to provoke me. Don't be so insecure. You look lovely!"

She blushed. "Don't make a speech about it..."

"I'm saying what I think and what every other male on this planet would think," I said defiantly. "Face the music. You're beautiful. Like it or not, you'll have to deal with it. I'll make a speech about it if I want to."

"Yeah, well, if every female on this planet would see you, they'd think you're a God. They'd be all over you."

"Don't talk that way!" I exclaimed.

She smirked. "Then don't talk that way about me. It makes me feel embarrassed."

I kissed her.

"Ooh-la-la!" All the Cullens and Bella said at the same time.

"Awww, Jazzy's having a wittle make-out session," Edward cooed mockingly. "How adorable!"

Elise blushed. "Sh-Shut up."

"We're going for a walk," I said. "You guys can play Marco Polo. We'll be back within another twenty minutes or so."

Alice tried to protest, but Kurt shut her up. Elise and I started to walk in the forest, leaving the Cullens and Bella behind. Thank God. I mean, the Cullens were likable people, but I barely even got any alone time with Elise, which was kind of starting to get to me. I couldn't stand the fact that I _needed _to talk to her that much. It was like she was my own brand of heroin.

"What is it?" Elise asked once we reached the heart of the woods.

"Just wanted to talk. Not about anything, just... I don't know. Anything."

"Oh...Okay. Well, what do you want to talk about?"

I thought about it for a moment. "Um... I don't know... Cat?"

"Winslownoff?" she asked. "What about him? He's just really fat and does nothing."

This was awkward. I mean, I just take her into the woods because I _need_ to talk to her, but I have nothing to say! And all I thought of was her weird, fat fluffball of a cat! What the- when can I just give up?!


	22. Why do the Cullens always bother us?

**Dislcaimer: I do not own Twilight; Stephenie Meyer does. This was created because I felt like entertaining myself and other readers.**

**Please read and review.**

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Um... so what do you want to talk about?" Elise asked.

"We just haven't been alone lately," I said quickly. "You know. I kind of miss you. That's all."

"Yeah. Edward's been teasing you lately."

I laughed. "He never shuts up."

"When will we be able to go back home?" she asked quietly.

"I'm not sure," I admitted.

I wondered why she was homesick. The truth was, she had a horrible life back in Helena. Why did she want to go back? For a second there, I wished I could read minds like Edward could. Then I would be able to know what Elise was thinking. That would be really convinient.

"When am I going back to my dad's?" she whispered.

The thought of that angered me. "I don't want you to..." I said softly. "But he could press charges against me if I don't take you back. You have to go back in another week and a half."

"What am I supposed to do then?"

"If he hurts you, run. Don't you ever take that crap. I took that kind of shit from Maria, and look where it got me. I'm a freaking monster. I'm a blood-sucker."

"It's not a bad thing..."

"Look at me!" I hissed. "I'm evil! I'm a freak! It's a horrible thing! It's not good at all! Look, I _love_ you and I could kill you right here! I could bite you right here and you would either die, or never be the same person ever again! That's terrible! Do you honestly think that being a vampire is a _good_ thing?!"

"I-I didn't say it was either good or bad," she stuttered. "I'm sorry."

I sighed. "Just forget it. Just keep in mind that if I do change you, you might not feel the same way about certain people. For example, you're best friends with Alice. That could change. Another example, I'm your boyfriend. That could change, too."

"Then I don't want to be changed."

I smiled. "Good. Now you understand. Or at least, a little bit."

She kissed my cheek. "I think I'd have Carlisle change me by now if I didn't understand."

"If you're ever getting changed, _I'm_ going to be the one who does it," I growled.

Then I smelled something. It smelled bad. In fact, it smelled like crap. What the hell? See, that's another bad thing about being a vampire. Your sense of smell is much stronger than the average human. I hate it. It's cruel and unusual punishment.

"What smells like shit?" I asked. "Is it your perfume or something?"

She smacked me against my shoulder playfully. "No, you _idiot_. I don't wear perfume! Perfume smells too strong!"

"Oh. Then maybe a skunk took a crap or something."

Elise paused for a second. "I need to pee."

I stared at her. "Do you want me to take you back?"

She shrugged. "Nah, it's all right. Do you think anyone would mind if I went in a bush?"

I laughed. "Go ahead. Be my guest. Just do it somewhere I won't see."

Then she disappeared somewhere. I waited, and a few minutes later, she came back. I would not think what it would be like to pee in a bush. Oh, well, at least it would hydrate the bush. I tried not to laugh. I was so disgusting sometimes. But I just couldn't help myself. Though I had to admit, most of the time, I was a total sicko.

"All done?" I teased her.

"Yup," she chortled.

I smirked. "Nice._ Real_ nice."

"Oh, you'd do the same if you were in the same situation!"

I scoffed. "Of course I wouldn't! I'd run to the nearest place that has a toilet! Well, except for a house..."

"Shit."

I smirked at her. "Yeah, well, unlike you, I'm a superhuman. Well, I'm not human at all. But I don't care."

When she spoke, I could hardly hear her. "I love you just the way you are."

"You shouldn't say things like that," I whispered. "Because if I'm alone with you too much, I could kill you."

"Yeah, well, life is just one roller coaster and you're just one wimpy kid who was forced to go on by your mommy."

I laughed. Did she just come up with that on the spot? Life _is_ a roller coaster. And I keep wondering when mine is going to end. I've lived long enough. If I could have led a normal life, I would settle down with a wife and have a family by the time I was thirty years old. I'm a freak against nature. I hate it. I'm more than one hundred years old. Obviously, I should have died by now. Why was I so gullible to have fallen for Maria's charming personality?

"Jasper?" Elise asked. "What would you do with your life if you weren't a vampire?"

I sighed. "You read my mind. I would have settled down with a wife and family by the time I was thirty. But I'm a freak against nature, so... I'm too old. I should have died by now. I'm over one hundred years old. It's torturing me. But I have you now, so...."

"Would you stop talking like that? You're not a freak. You're the kindest person I've met since my mom died. Stop putting yourself down."

"You don't understand. I look at myself in a mirror, and do you know what I see? I see a monster."

"Stop it!" she exclaimed.

I shrugged. "Have it your way. Should we go back?"

"Yeah, if you don't want Alice to think you've kidnapped me."

I laughed. I would actually like to do that, though. But I'm not saying that last sentence aloud. The Cullens were nice and all and I liked them, but I haven't gotten much time alone with Elise until an hour ago or so and at night. It was pissing me off a little. I wanted to take her out somewhere the Cullens wouldn't bother us so much.

"Do you want to go to a restauraunt in Port Angeles tonight?"

"Sure. Let's go back."

I sighed.


	23. Our fight

**Dislcaimer: I do not own Twilight; Stephenie Meyer does. This was created because I felt like entertaining myself and other readers.**

**Please read and review.**

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

After what seemed to be _hours_, The Cullens, Bella, Elise, and I returned to the Cullen mansion. We were all back in our normal clothes again. I was relieved about that so I didn't have to force myself to stop staring at Elise. I wasn't having fantasies anymore, so that relieved me, too. It was around six o'clock at night now. Esme cooked dinner for Bella, disappointed that she couldn't cook for Elise tonight as well. I was now waiting impatiently for Elise by the front door. What the hell was taking her so long?

"Can't wait?" Esme asked gently with Carlisle by her side, his arm wrapped around her shoulders.

I nodded. "You could say that."

She squeezed my hand. "She'll be down any moment now. Alice and Rosalie are probably giving her one of their "extreme make-overs."

I rolled my eyes. "Elise doesn't need any cosmetics or clothes to make her pretty. She's pretty the way she is now. But now I sound really corny, so... I think I'll shut up now."

"No, you don't. Edward is always the same way with Bella," Carlisle said in a matter-of-fact tone.

I sighed. "Yeah, but that's Edward. And he's a total melvin. Ah, the love between a human and a vampire! What taboo!"

Esme and Carlisle laughed. "Don't worry, hon, it doesn't matter who you fall in love with, as long as you're both happy," Esme said, smiling warmly at me.

Carlisle rolled his eyes. "You could stop giving them Zen lessons, you know. Let them be independant for once."

"HEY! I try my best as a mother!"

Then Emmett appeared out of nowhere and said in a mocking voice, "Yeah, dad. Stop putting so much pressure on mommy. She tries her best! Can't you appreciate her for once?"

"Go away, Emmett. This doesn't involve you," Carlisle muttered.

"IT NEVER DOES!" Emmett whined. "Don't you ever care about _me_?! It's always about the others! _God_!"

Then Emmett ran upstairs to his room. "Don't worry about him," Carlisle muttered to me. "He likes putting on a show."

"Don't talk about my son like that!" Esme snapped.

I laughed a little watching the two take their argument to another room. Then I heard footsteps. I looked at the staircase to see Elise wearing a red corset shirt, a knne-length black skirt, and black heels. I had to keep myself from gawking at her. Alice and Rosalie _did_ give her a make-over. She was blushing. Her hair was down, which was all right, I guess. But it was windy outside, so that made it worse. Shit. Her hair would be blowing in all directions. I would have to try my best to not give into temptation. Why was everyone out to get me today?! All I wanted to do was go out on a date with my girlfriend... What's so wrong about _that_?!

"Um... Alice and Rosalie kind of... used me as a barbie doll," Elise muttered. "So....Sorry. The only thing I could do about it was make them let me wear the corset top because they thought it was too gothic."

I smiled. "It's perfect."

She blushed. "Um... should we just go?"

"Yeah. Let's go."

"Hey, Jasper!" I heard Kurt and Emmett yell.

I looked over at the staircase again to see Kurt and Emmett sitting on the top step making kissing faces at me. Edward was behind them, smirking. I rolled my eyes and flipped them off. Emmett's eyes widened and I heard him make a weird whining noise. I laughed. What melvins.

"Let's just go. Ignore them," Elise said quickly. Her face was as red as a tomato.

I grinned once we got to my car. "You know, I'm going to be making you blush like this for the entire date. So get used to it."

"Shut up," she muttered.

"Your wish is my command," I teased. "What do you want to listen to?"

"Um, Three Days Grace, I guess. If you don't mind..."

I put a Three Days Grace CD in the CD player and put on "Are you Ready."

"So, did you have fun with Alice and Rosalie?"I asked.

"Yeah, I guess you could say that."

I laughed. "Lucky for you, we'll be staying at the Cullens' for another few days."

"Oh..."

Today was Sunday. We'd probably be back in Helena by Wednesday. "What do you want to do when we get back to Helena?"

"I don't know."

"Oh. Okay."

It stayed quiet for quite a while after that. So being the asshole I usually was, I said, "Why is it that every single time I ask you a question, you give me an awkward answer and then it goes completely silent for a good hour or so?"

She didn't say anything. She just kind of sat there and listened to the song. What the hell? I just asked her a question. Why the hell didn't she answer it?! I was in such a bad mood today, I actually put on a show... in a _car._ God, I'm really pathetic.

"Well? Why does it happen?" I demanded loudly. Actually, I was yelling. Wow.

"We're in a car. You don't have to yell."

"I JUST WANT A F* *KING ANSWER!" I exploded. "IS THAT TOO MUCH TO ASK?!"

"It was a rude question. Therefore, I'm not answering it."

We were at the restauraunt now. So basically, we were just sitting in an already parked car in a half-empty parking lot. How pathetic.

I laughed harshly. "Well, that was a rude freaking answer!"

"You don't have to swear, either! Just... just shut up, okay?! Just because you're in a bad mood today or whatever, don't take it out on me! You asked me out and I said yes. I didn't want to get into a fight. I just wanted to go out with you and have a good time! And so far, to tell you the truth, I'm not! I might as well walk back to the Cullens' house if we keep fighting like this!"

I smirked. "Go right ahead. No one's stopping you."

Elise spat on me. I glared at her and slapped her hard across the face. She got out of the car. Did I just hit a girl?! No freaking way. Why the hell did I just do that? I was no better than her father. I didn't want to even be compared to him, the asshole. I stared at the dashboard lifelessly. Was I really this worthless?

I got out of the car and walked over to Elise's side. She was still turned away from me. Her shoulders shuddered. A sword pierced my heart. She was crying. And I caused that. Should I have even got involved with her like this? Her life was hard enough as it is. And I just made it more difficult. Why do I ruin people's lives like this? What did I ever do wrong? What did I do to deserve being mistreated by Maria? Why couldn't I just die a natural death?

"I'm so sorry," I said quietly. I really didn't know what else to say. "I shouldn't have hit you."

She turned around looking very angry with tears in her eyes. "What, because my dad abuses me at home?! Is that why?! Is all of this out of _pity_?! Is our entire relationship about _pity_?! Is that why you're going out with me?! You _pity_ me?!"

"You know that's not true," I said softly. "I shouldn't have hit you no matter what."

"Then what the hell is there to like about me?!" she demanded. "I'm a freak!"

"No, you're not," I said firmly. "Stop putting yourself down. There are a lot of things to like about you. Those stupid Helena High School idiots just don't see that because they're ignorant. You're independant, beautiful, kind, and smart. You have good personality and a good sense of humor. Don't leave, please."

"Why not?"

"I don't want you to. And if that's not enough, Port Angeles is a dangerous place for a woman to be out alone at night. You could get seriously hurt, and I don't want that to happen and I don't want to be responsible for that happening. And yes, I just heard your stomach growl, so I think we better get some food now, before the place closes. And let's thank our lucky stars that it's not a Ninety-Nine restauraunt."

She smiled a little bit. "Okay."

"Really?"

"Yup."

I laughed. I wanted to kiss her, but I figured that I shouldn't. It would probably piss her off. So instead, she just kissed my cheek. I smiled, even though I was still angry... at myself. I _hit_ her. I _hit_ a _girl_; a _woman_. I wasn't brought up to do that. Men shouldn't hit girls. It was unsightly and disgraceful to their gender. It was cruel. _I_ was cruel. Elise shouldn't have kissed me. She shouldn't have touched me in any affectionate way after what I did. I hurt her, and she just forgave me? Just like that? Even though I just hit her a few minutes ago... Why did she always forgive me so easily? I was so _cruel_ to her. I never, ever hit a girl before... Well, not until a few minutes ago...

"Jasper? I'm really sorry I spat on you," Elise said softly.

"What? That was nothing," I said in a low voice. "I hurt you, and you act like it's _nothing_?! It could have scratched! Next time, and I promise there never will be a next time with this, do _not_ forgive me so easily!"

"I'm sorry," she squeaked.

"Don't apologize," I muttered. "Just forget it. You're hungry. Let's just go in the restauraunt."

She held my hand. Her hand was pretty puny compared to mine. "Isn't my hand cold?" I asked skeptically.

Elise smiled warmly. "I don't care."

When we got in the restauraunt, there was some guy who was probably middle aged. So even compared to him, I'm ancient. It turned out that this guy, who showed us to our table, never shut the hell up. And I didn't have a _clue_ about what the hell he was talking about.

".... it really frustrates me!" the guy, who was apparently named Todd, exclaimed. Then he left.

Elise laughed. "Did you know what he was talking about?"

I smirked. "Nope. Did you?"

"No! He was just kind of ranting, I didn't know what he was talking about, so I just kind of felt bad!"

Then some guy who was a total preppie came up to me and Elise. He had platinum-blonde hair. He had eyes that were almost black and was almost as tall as me. He was probably around twenty years old. He wasn't even acknowledging my presense. He was just looking at Elise.

"Hey, my name is Jay, and I'll be your server tonight," he said to Elise seductively. I narrowed my eyes angrily. What the hell was wrong with this guy?! Why was he flirting with Elise?! Couldn't he see that I was _right here_ in_ front_ of him?! I was seriously about to punch this guy. I'm not kidding.

"Hello," Elise said politely. "I'm Elise, and this is my _boyfriend_, Jasper."

I smirked at Jay when she emphasized the word "boyfriend." Jay rolled his eyes after Elise said that to him. Okay, I just decided that he's not getting a tip. The people working at this restauraunt were so _weird_! And like _I _should talk! I'm probably the weirdest person anyone in this restauraunt would meet. First there was Todd, and now there's this pervert!

"Jasper?" Jay sneered. "Isn't that, like, an _ancient _name? Or a name you would give to a cat? Clearly, I think your parents wanted a cat instead of you."

"And what kind of name is Jay?" I shot back. "Are you supposed to be some kind of bird? Stop being such a desperate melvin."

"Dude. What the f**k is a melvin?"

" A dumbass, such as yourself. Now please, if you actually want a tip, I suggest you take our orders. Because right now, you're seriously pissing me off, and I'm the one who is paying the bill. So take our orders, asshole."

He cursed under his breath. "Then what do you want for drinks?"

"Um, a Shirley Temple," Elise said timidly.

Jay turned to me. "I'll have nothing," I muttered.

"Starving yourself?" Jay asked.

I glared at him. "F**k off, asshole."

He smirked at me and walked away. "Sorry," I murmured.

"It's okay. He was kind of pissing me off anyway," Elise replied. "You're my boyfriend... and my best friend."

"You shouldn't say things like that," I mumbled.

"That's what you sound like sometimes when you're talking to me!" Elise shot back.

"Oh. Oh well."

She laughed. "For once, I've outsmarted you."

"Yeah. Laugh now."

Jay came back with a Shirley Temple for Elise and strutted away. I snorted, noticing that he didn't get a "thank you." He didn't deserve it. And I kind of liked my name! I don't think it's a name for a cat! Sure, Humphrey would be a good name for a dog or a cat, but _Jasper_? I don't mean to be stuck-up or anything, but I thought my name was a pretty good name. What an asshole...

"Don't worry, he was just being an ass," Elise reassured me.

I smiled. "It's like you know me better than I know myself."

Oh, God. She blushed. "No, not really..."

"You know, it's good to be friends with a human for once... or at least be a boyfriend to one. The only friends I've had for well over a century would be vampires and no one else. There are some good things about being what I am, but there are a lot of negatives."

"Say one negative thing other than living forever unless someone kills you, never sleeping, and never eating actual food."

"You can't have a family. Well, I guess you can, but only if you're a guy. If you're a woman, then you can't... So that's another reason.... I won't turn you."

"So you mean I'll never have any children if you turn me."

"Exactly, because I'll never be able to give you that."

"Wait, so you mean at some point soon, you're going to break up with me or something just 'cause of that?"

My eyes widened. "N-No!" I blurted. "I never even thought of doing that! And I don't want to, either!"

"Um, okay then."

Jay came back with the Shrimp Scampi for Elise He glared at me and walked away. I sighed. What a freaking asswipe... He really knows how to ruin a moment, doesn't he? Well, no tip for him, then. He doesn't deserve it. If he pisses me off one more time, so God help me, I'll-

"Jasper? What happens when a vampire tries to eat actual food?" Elise asked, breaking me away from my thoughts.

"Oh, uh, I don't know. I've never tried. Maybe you just choke on the food or something, I don't know."

"Oh. Okay. But I'm too tiny compared to you, so I couldn't use the heimlich manuever on you. Sorry."

I laughed. Elise _was _tiny. She was probably only 4'11. And I'm at least 6'1. The giant and the pixie... wow. I should write a fairy-tale.  
----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**A/N: Sorry it took a while! Um, I have an idea for this fic, but I'm not sure if I want to use it or not, so you guys can vote on it. Do you think that when Elise goes back to her father's house, she should move away and put Jasper back in his own lonely world, or should she stay and keep him happy and running from the Volturi? Tell me what you think should happen.**

** -Yours truly**


	24. My eyes can't believe what they've seen

**Dislcaimer: I do not own Twilight; Stephenie Meyer does. This was created because I felt like entertaining myself and other readers.**

**Please read and review.**

**A/N: The following chapter contains a poem in it. I'm just letting you guys know that I wrote that poem, so no one has to sue anyone, 'kay? Tell me what you think, but I don't think the poem's very good because it doesn't really flow that well, but whatever. I just kind of decided to throw it in. **

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

It was now midnight. Elise and I were back at the Cullens' house. We were in the guest room, lying on the bed while watching a pretty funny movie called "In the Land with Women." It was about this guy who moved in with his depressed grandmother and befriended the family living across the street from them. I had a great time on our date. I wonder if she did? But I was still worrying about what... I did.... to her. It was wrong. I had absolutely no right to hit her. I should have known better. I was a vampire; much stronger than the average human. I could kill Elise without any trouble. Why did she forgive me so easily? I didn't understand it.

"Did you have a good time?" I asked.

"I had a great time," Elise replied with a smile.

I kissed her gently. When she kissed me back, it grew hungrier and more passionate. A part of me _did_ want this, but I knew that it was wrong because she was still underage... and I look like I am, but I'm not. So I just realized that I was a pedophile. Freaking wonderful. But right now, it felt right. I don't know why. Another thing I hate about being a vampire is that I stopped aging at twenty years old, so I _still_ have to deal with hormones. It's tragic. My hand grazed against Elise's shoulder. She let out a groan. I could tell she was in pain. She must have had a bruise there or something, and apparently, I wasn't gentle enough.

"I'm sorry," I said softly.

"It's all right."

I kissed her forehead. Then the remote to the TV just _had_ to fall on the floor, making a very loud sound. Then the door to the guest room slammed open. Damn it. Why did that have to happen? Then again, this _was_ the Cullens' house, so Elise and I shouldn't do that....

"WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING?!" Edward roared. "CAN'T YOU BOTH JUST NOT HAVE ANY KIND OF CONTACT LIKE THAT FOR AT LEAST _ONE _NIGHT?! AND JASPER, YOU SHOULD KNOW BETTER THAN THIS! YOU"RE AN OLD FART! ELISE IS ONLY A TEENAGER! SHE COULD GET PREGNANT AND THAT COULD RUIN HER FUTURE! DO YOU BOTH WANT THAT TO HAPPPEN?!"

I gulped, shuffled away a little bit, and sat up on the bed. I looked at Elise. Her face was as red as a tomato. Heh. That was kind of cute, even though I would have probably just attack her and suck her blood. If Edward wasn't here, that probably would have happened. So I would somehow (unfortunately) have to thank him for this. Even though he _was_ a total melvin. Though sometimes, I can be a bit spontaneous. And right now was one of those times.

"Oh, F**k off, melvin," I growled. "No one asked you."

He glared at me and said in a low and dangerous voice, "You're lucky Carlisle and Esme went out hunting. Otherwise, Carlisle would be _furious_ with you. He'd kill you for doing this in his home."

"Okay, I know," I muttered. "I'll keep my distance. Good night, Edward. Have fun stalking Bella."

"What?! How the hell do you know?!" he demanded.

I shrugged. "I just do. Go on, go away. Elise was just about to go to sleep. Good night."

He glared at me again. "Fine. Good night."

"That was a good lecture, Edward!" I heard Kurt yell in the hallway after Edward left. "Way to go! Sounds like a winner!"

"I'm really, really sorry," Elise squeaked. Her face was still as red as a tomato.

"Let's pay attention to him for once," I murmured. "I'm so sorry. I was out of control... I've been a real jerk to you today, haven't I? First I hit you... and I had absolutely no right to do that. Then... this. I would have ruined your entire life if we went any further. I'm really sorry."

She sighed. "It's okay. I don't mind."

I kissed her forehead. "You should."

"Let's just forget about it, 'kay?"

"Sure. As long as you're happy."

She blushed even more if that was possible. "Edward was... a little harsh."

"I know, but he was right. I'm not ever going to do something that you're going to regret."

She grinned. "All right! Enough with the corny stuff!"

I laughed. "Go to sleep. It's late."

"Then why don't you?" she said mockingly.

"Silly, I _can't_ sleep. I told you that before, haven't I?"

"Oh, yeah. Oops."

"Yeah. Oops. Now get some rest!"

"Fine!"

Within another ten minutes, I found Elise asleep in my arms. I looked around the room. Damn. We seriously trashed this place. I slowly got up from the bed, careful not to wake Elise up. I started to pick some stuff up. Then I found a notebook. I didn't remember packing a notebook. Maybe Elise did? I curiously opened the notebook to the first page. It was some kind of poem or something. It was called "The Broken Road to Closure." What was this? I continued reading.

_"The Broken Road to Closure"  
by Elise Rose_

_Long ago  
When everything was happy  
My arms were decent enough to show_

_But that was way back then  
And now the hitting is breaking the skin  
Oh, my agony....  
When will this all end? _

_Please don't look at me  
Then all of my contusions will start to bleed__  
You'll put us all in misery and kill us all_

_I want to be happy  
I want to play that part  
I want to see the light again  
I want it all to end  
__Tonight is our last stand_

_One more night of pain and suffering  
One more night of abuse and beatings  
I can no longer take it  
There is no way to explain it_

_My cry rings out to the darkness  
But no one answers my call  
The pain is excrutiating  
It makes my skin crawl_

_I cry as I breathe my last breath  
I slowly close my eyes  
I'm asleep, though, not dead_

_I hear someone weeping  
I look up, afraid, to see an angel  
__His eyes were gentle, despite his tears  
__Unlike the eyes full of rage  
__That I had to see everyday  
I took his hand as he beckoned me to do so  
Even though when it came to strangers I should have said no_

_I'm happy here in my new place  
A place of happiness  
I feel safe_

For the first time in a very long time, I cried. I didn't know she felt _that_ bad. Has she really been through that much? I angrily threw the notebook in the suitcase. I quietly left the guest room. I went downstairs to the Cullens' library and n. I probably shouldn't have looked in that notebook in the first place. It might've been her journal or something. I let the tears flow freely down my cheeks. Maybe this time, none of the Cullens will bother me. Ah, shit. Speak of the freaking devil.

"Well, what's wrong with you?" Edward asked. "You're screaming your thoughts."

"Then you should know what's wrong," I said sharply.

He chuckled. "You're a real masochist, you know that?"

I glared at him. "Is now really the time?"

"Probably not," he said quietly. Then he left.

Wow. That was really awkward. Who knew Edward was that understanding? Right now, all I wanted was to be left alone to cry. I knew that Elise used to be... depressed, but this.... Just made me really depressed myself. I did not know that vampires could cry. I haven't cried since before I was changed. I sighed and grabbed a tissue from the box that was on the desk I was sitting at. I tried to wipe away my tears, but I failed miserably.

I went back upstairs and quietly entered the guest room. I walked over to the bed and looked at Elise. I gently pushed a strand of her long black hair out of her face. Crap. Her eyes opened. Why couldn't I have been a super spy agent instead of an army cadet?

"Jasper?" Elise asked softly. "Why are you crying?"

The question was so innocent. "No reason," I murmured.

"There's a reason for everything," she told me.

I let out a broken laugh. "Of course there is."

"Jazz... what's wrong?"

"Umm... I just kind of miss my mother."

"JASPER! YOU'RE MOMMY'S BEEN DEAD FOR WELL OVER TWO HUNDRED YEARS!" I heard Emmett yell, cackling.

"SHUT UP!" I yelled back. Luckily, no one screamed back after that.

"I know that's not it," Elise whispered. "Why are you crying?"

"I'm... sorry."

"Why are you always sorry? There's nothing for you to be sorry for. What, did you read something sad?"

I nodded. I really shouldn't have read that journal or songbook or whatever it was. That was probably personal. Well, everyone makes mistakes. The world would be a boring place if everyone and everything in it was perfect.

"What did you read?" Elise asked quietly.

"It doesn't matter."

"Yeah, it does. What did you read?"

I didn't answer.

"Did you read a poem?" Elise asked.

"...Yeah."

"Did you read my poem?"

I nodded hesitantly. Oh, God. Here comes the yelling. I tried to brace myself for what was coming next. I felt that I should apologize the Cullens. Elise and I caused a lot of drama in their house. I felt a little guilty.

"It's okay," Elise murmured. "I don't mind. I shouldn't have packed it, and I was angry and really sad when I wrote that. I wrote that right after one of the... beatings that happened to me a little while ago. I think it was a little before I met you."

"Oh."

"Why'd it make you cry?"

"Everyone has feelings," I muttered.

"I-I didn't mean it _that_ way. Why did it make you cry?"

She just had to be that nosy, didn't she? "IT'S BECAUSE I DON'T LIKE SEEING YOU HURT, OKAY?!" I snapped. "IS THERE ANY PROBLEM WITH THAT?!"

"N-No."

"Good."

"Jasper? Do you have Bi-polar disorder or something?"

I smiled slowly."No. I just care too much."

"I like your smile."

"Great. I'll smile more often, then."

"Then I'll blush more often," Elise retorted.

"Don't. You tempt me too much enough as it is. Do something else! I don't know what, just smile and that'll make me happy enough."

She grinned sheepishly and kissed my cheek. I really needed to hunt. Maybe once she fell asleep again I could go...?

"Are you... um... thirsty or something?" Elise asked.

I groaned. "You read my mind."

"Well, if you gotta go, you gotta go."

I smirked. "Silly, that's when you need to go to the bathroom!"

"So what? You should just go. I don't mean to be rude, but you don't want to be regretting it later, right?"

I smiled. "You really understand me. I'll see you later, love."

I left the room and went down to the kitchen. Oh, of course. Edward was sitting at the kitchen table. He smelled bad, too. When was the last time he took a freaking shower?! What a dork... He looked up at me and glared. What the hell? I really hated him. And no, I was not jealous.

"The last time I took a shower was this morning," Edward said smugly. "And you really do sound jealous. Even Elise is better at blocking her thoughts than you are. When do you plan on going back to Helena?"

Today was Wednesday. "Probably by Friday."

"Oh. Well, you need to hunt. Run along."

I glared at him. "You're _not_ my parent. Piss off. You sound like a schmuk."

"Oh, I _am_ pissed off," he chuckled darkly. "You were trying to have those kind of relations with a fifteen-year-old girl in Carlisle and Esme's home. You're physically twenty years old, and you're really over one hundred and twenty years old. That's wrong. You're really sick and twisted, you know that?"

"Yeah, well, it's the same with you and Bella, so don't get me started. Stop being such a hypocrite."

I left him there, not caring what he had to say next. Great. I suck at confronting people.


	25. Chris Hansen should come after me

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight. Stephenie Meyer does. This was created because I felt like entertaining myself and other readers.**

**Please read and review.**

**A/N: I'm really sorry that it's been a while. But I've been really busy studying for final exams, catching up on sleep (I haven't been getting more than four and a half hours of sleep every night lately. Not to complain or anything), and I've been dealing with major writers block. But now I'm on Summer vacation, so I promise I'll try to update more often.**

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

It was now around four o'clock in the morning, and I had just gotten back at the Cullens' mansion. I went upstairs and silently entered the guest room where Elise and I were staying in so I wouldn't wake her up and scare her. I had managed to get enough blood to satisfy myself for a week, more or less. I had been thinking about what Edward had said to me earlier about my relationship was Elise. Maybe he was right. I haven't really been feeling well since he had said that stuff to me. I had realized that my relationship with Elise Rose wrong, no question about it. I, a twenty-year-old, was dating a fifteen-year-old. I was a _man_, and she was just a _girl_. Just an innocent, beautiful, amazing girl. A girl that happened to be a seductress at certain times. A girl that tempted me to either suck her dry, or do something that was really inappropriate.

What I was doing wasn't appropriate. Back in the eighteen hundreds, in my time, relationships like ours were pretty normal. But that was then, and this is now. This is wrong. I was the reason that Elise was involved in this mess. If the Volturi ever harmed a hair on her head, I would never forgive myself. I was to blame for this. This was all my fault. It always is. No matter how much I try, I always end up hurting people... Why me? Why couldn't I just have a normal life? How could I attempt to do something that inappropriate with a fifteen-year-old girl in Carlisle and Esme's house?! I had no right to do that! Sure, they were home now, and Edward was probably telling them about it, enjoying every second it. And if Edward freaking _Cullen _was listening to my thoughts right now, I don't really give a shit. Screw him. He could go shrivel up and die cold and alone for all I care.

Humans have it so easy. They just don't know it. It's so easy for them to kill themselves. Maybe if I had an easy way to kill myself, everyone would be happy. Humans actually get to sleep. They have the opportunity to relaxt. They don't have to deal with the pain of bloodlust. They're not monsters like I am. Or at least most of them aren't. Take Elise's father for example. He's a monster. Almost as much of a monster as I am. But I am still worse. I am far, far worse than him. Just look at me! The only thing I can consume is _blood_! I can't eat normal food. I used to suck humans' blood before I left Peter. And most of the time, I killed them.

Who would want to be in a relationship with me, anyways? What's there to like about me? I don't have a good personality. I'm a pedophile. And if that show, _To Catch a Predator_, was still on the air, I'd be grateful if Chris Hansen showed up at my house with the police or something. I deserve to go to jail. I'm a pedophile. No matter how old humans think I am, I physically twenty years old, and Elise is only fifteen years old. I'm a selfish, masochistic idiot. I only care about myself. The only thing I can do is control other people's emotions. I hate myself, and I'm sure that mostly everyone else in this world that knows me hates me. The Cullens just probably pity me, Edward obviously enjoys making me horrible life even more miserable than it is, and the only friends I have are Peter and his little coven or whatever it is. I'm lucky enough to be in this relationship with Elise. But this relationship isn't healthy for Elise. And somewhere in her mind, she knows this.

Instead of just sitting in the chair at the desk, I got up and carefully lay down next to Elise. I wanted to stroke her hair for what could possibly be the last time, but that would wake her up... I couldn't do that, though, because it might scare her.

"Jasper?" I heard Elise's voice say softly. Crap. I woke her up.

"What?" I replied. "Is there anything wrong?"

"No... Are you okay?"

How could she possibly know that I wasn't "okay?" Was she psychic? Or did she just know me too well? Well, maybe she's just checking up on me, even though I'm the vampire, and she's a human. I am not a mind reader like Edward Cullen. It's like the name is a swear to me.

"I'm fine. Go back to sleep," I said quietly. "If you're up for it, we're leaving tomorrow."

"Okay." She sounded as if she didn't believe me when I told her I was all right. "Pinky swear you're okay?"

I laughed. "Pinky swear. Now don't make me worry anymore and go to bed."

"I can't fall asleep, though."

I sighed and stroked her hair a little. Even though I wasn't all up in her face or whatever, I could still smell the scent of her hair. It smelled like... roses- just like her last name. I chuckled a little. But that was just her hair. As a vampire (And this was one of the only things I enjoyed as a vampire), I could smell Elise's scent miles away. She smelled like vanilla. For some reason, that scent has always been a great comfort to me. I don't know why. And I really wouldn't know how a scent could be comforting to a person, let alone a vampire. And yes, I know I sound like a stalker. This goes out especially to Edward. I hope he just heard what I was thinking

"Try to sleep," I murmured. "You just yearn to make me worry, don't you? Don't make me worry so much... Please. Go to bed."

Obviously, she ignored me. "What do the Volturi want from us, anyways? Do they want me to be a vampire?"

"...Yes."

"Then why don't you just turn me and get it over with?"

"You be just the way you are. You're perfect that way. Don't try to change yourself. Don't ever think you need to change yourself- especially for someone else. Forget about the Volturi. They're heartless."

"THAT'S DAMNED RIGHT, JAZZIE!" I heard Emmett yell from the other room, interrupting us. "THE VOLTURI _SUCK_! LITERALLY!"

"EVERYONE KNOWS THAT, EMMETT!" I yelled back. Then he finally shut up.

Elise giggled a little bit. "But really... I don't want people to get hurt- or worse, _die_- because of me."

"That doesn't matter. Now, go to sleep, love! We have a long way to drive tomorrow!"

She sighed. "Fine, Jasper. Good night. Take it easy."

I kissed her forehead before she got back under the blankets. She eventually fell asleep. Take it easy? How could I possibly take it easy while dating someone who is physically five years younger than myself and chronilogically well over a hundred years younger? That's just wrong! I knew that life hardly gives you any breaks, but still! This is way too freaking much! It's cruel and unusual punishment! What could I have done to deserve this?  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The next morning, I started to pack our belongings. I finished packing considerably fast, and carried our two suitcases to my car. By the time it was twelve o'clock in the afternoon, Elise and I were on our way back to Helena. Last night was still bothering me... I wonder what I should do about it?

"Are we going to stop somewhere for the night?" Elise asked quietly.

"We might. Don't be nervous. I won't do anything you won't want me to. It will be just like last time."

She smiled playfully. "You mean I'm going to have a nightmare again and you'll be the knight in shining armor that protects me and tucks me in? That was comforting, but honestly, it was embarrassing."

"How was it embarrassing?"

She blushed. "Y-you saw me waking up from a n-nightm-mare... screaming. You shouldn't have to see that."

"Why should that embarrass you? You were scared, and I wanted to comfort you. Like I said, don't be nervous."

"...I'm not nervous..."

I smiled and placed my right hand on her knee. "I said this to you maybe once before when I was getting to know you: You're a bad liar. I can tell you're nervous. It's my ability as a vampire."

"And sometimes I wish that you _didn't_ have that ability."

I laughed. Sometimes I didn't want that ability, either. But I what could I do about it, anyways? I couldn't help it. Some people might think having an ability such as mine would be "cool," but if they were in my shoes, they probably wouldn't.

"Shall we go to Ninety-Nine again tonight?" I joked.

"No freaking way! You know what that place did to me! You are so lucky that you don't have to eat anything!"


End file.
